Mon papa est chanteur !
by ShinaIshihara
Summary: ONE OK ROCK est un groupe qui fait fureur au Japon depuis 2005. Après de nombreuses sorties et plusieurs concerts, Taka, le chanteur, se voit confier une très grande responsabilité. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, un enfant, prétendu être son fils, lui est déposé dans les bras. Entre mensonge, amitié et amour, saura-t-il marier sa vie d'artiste et de père ?
1. Prologue

**Un enfant dans les bras**

**PROLOGUE**

« Taka, c'est ton fils ! »

Ledit Taka pivota sur ses talons, stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-il complètement déboussolé.

— C'est ton fils… reprit la jeune femme, tu dois t'en occuper, je… il faut que je m'en aille Taka. »

Le brun la fixa un long instant hésitant et ne réalisant pas ce qui était en train de passer. Ce petit garçon endormi dans les bras de la demoiselle… C'était son fils ?! Comment cela était-il possible ? Ils s'étaient pourtant protégés lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble… Un enfant, un petit garçon…

Taka n'en revenait pas. Et puis, s'en aller ? Mais où comptait-elle donc partir ?

« Taka ! le secoua-t-elle, prend-le ! _(Voulait-elle s'en débarrasser ?)_

— Je…

— Je t'en supplie… »

Il regarda la petite bouille joufflue de l'enfant qui dormait à poings fermés, blotti contre la poitrine de sa mère. Il était vraiment adorable…

« Comment il s'appelle ce petit prince ? chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant, déposant une main sur ses cheveux en bataille.

— Tomo.

— Tomo… »

Alors c'était sa toute première rencontre avec lui…

Taka eut un sourire en coin, un sourire signifiant une certaine fierté. Il était papa, il trouvait cela formidable, quoiqu'un peu soudain et brutal, annoncé de la sorte. Il voyait son fils et à cet instant précis, ce fut une véritable vague qui le percuta de plein fouet. Avoir un enfant sur le dos alors qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe plutôt populaire… Etait-ce possible de gérer les deux à la fois ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Et… dévoilerait-il cela à ses amis, autres membres du groupe ? Mais attendez… Il n'avait pas encore accepté de prendre le garçon avec lui !

« Il a bientôt un an, son anniversaire c'est le neuf avril. Il aime les bonbons, mais pas les légumes. Avant de dormir, il veut une histoire, une petite histoire avec des animaux de préférence, énuméra la maman, il n'a pas encore dit son premier mot, mais il commence un peu à aller sur le pot. Fais attention à lui aussi, le prévint-elle, parce que quand il marche, il regarde pas toujours devant lui !... »

Et encore, encore, encore, elle parla, mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, absorbé par ce petit bout de chou. C'était un véritable choc et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Pleurer de bonheur ou bien de tristesse ? S'occuper de cet enfant ou alors partir en courant ? D'une certaine façon, cela il l'avait déjà fait, partir en courant. Mais au fond, il n'avait jamais été mis au courant de cette grossesse. Lui et cette jeune femme… Cela ne fut qu'une histoire de quelques mois, cinq tout au plus, et _boum_ le voilà père deux ans plus tard.

« Tu as bien compris ? termina-t-elle.

— Euh… fit-il, haussant un sourcil.

— Parfait, tiens, prend-le, déclara-t-elle en s'en déchargeant totalement, je file. Salut ! »

Maladroitement, le japonais réceptionna, ou presque, le petit dans ses bras. La jeune femme lui passa un lourd sac à langer autour du cou avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, tout était.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Takaaaa… »

J'esquissai une légère grimace en pivotant sur mes talons et, la main passée dans mes cheveux bruns pour les frictionner, je fis face à Tomoya qui me regardait les yeux grands ouverts, la main tendue en direction de sa chambre. _Aish_, _il s'en est rendu compte_… En même temps, il n'allait pas pouvoir demeurer bien longtemps caché, le petit garçon.

« Oui… ? fis-je innocemment en esquissant un petit sourire niais.

— Qu'est-ce que ce gosse fait dans ma chambre ? Sur mon lit ?! s'exclama-t-il en insistant bien sur le « mon ».

— Je crois qu'il dort.

— Tu te fiches de moi là, pas vrai ? s'exaspéra-t-il devant mon visage amusé de la situation. Et qu'est-ce qu'un gosse fait là d'ailleurs ? Il s'appelle comment ? Taka… »

La technique fuite venait de rater. Tomoya m'avait rattrapé par le col, me traînant jusqu'à la fameuse pièce où Tomo s'était endormi. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de le faire sortir de là ? Il était terriblement mignon en train de dormir là, son doudou dans une main et son autre petite main fermée en un poing…

Je lâchai un profond soupir tandis qu'il me relâchait, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ? Lui déclarer que cet enfant était… mon fils ? Même à moi cela ne me paraissait pas réel, alors comment allais-je bien pouvoir dire cela à mon ami ? Je ne pouvais pas donner de réponse à ses questions, pas maintenant, pas là… Et je ne voulais surtout pas réveiller le petit monstre comment ça se passait ensuite ?!

Je lançai un regard à mon ami, puis sur… Tomo qui ne bronchait pas, à mon ami, puis à Tomo… Je déglutis et l'unique chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut de partir m'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Je me laissai glisser contre la porte – dos contre cette dernière donc – et je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse, les entourant de mes bras, afin de finalement déposer ma tête sur mes genoux pour fixer un point dans le vide tout droit devant. _Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore mis ? _songeai-je, _Tomo…_

« Tomo… », répétai-je en un chuchotement.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux que moi, cette couleur brune et cette épaisseur sur le dessus, les mêmes yeux noirs bien ouverts sur le monde qui l'entourait – du moins l'imaginais-je seulement dans l'immédiat étant donné qu'il n'avait fait que dormir depuis que sa… mère, me l'avait déposé dans les bras –, mais il avait les lèvres fines et délicates de mon ancienne copine ainsi que ses pommettes légèrement rehaussées et son petit nez retroussé.

Mais il avait beau être aussi adorable, moi j'étais bien incapable de m'occuper de lui ! Et pourquoi Sae était-elle partie aussi rapidement et sans me donner davantage d'informations ? J'avais le droit de savoir tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux dernières années, non ? _Tu reviens tout à coup dans ma vie pour me laisser un enfant et t'en retourner… Je t'en supplie, reviens me raconter, juste ça j'ai envie de savoir, j'ai besoin de tout savoir !_

Ce fut des frappements à la porte et la poignée qui se tourna qui me firent revenir à l'instant présent, sursautant même un peu.

« Ouvre Taka, je sais que tu es là-dedans. »

Je n'ouvris ni la bouche, ni la porte.

« Taka… », répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Je ne bougeai pas.

« Takahiro ! », haussa-t-il la voix en secouant avec plus de conviction la poignée.

Quand Tomoya m'appelait par mon prénom complet, je ne pouvais que me taire et revenir près de lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Dans le cas contraire, généralement, ça partait très vite en vrille… Il était assez colérique et nerveux Tomoya quand il le voulait, mais c'était un brave garçon, il prenait vraiment soin de tout notre petit groupe d'amis, nous comprenait et savait comment nous gérer, tout en conservant son côté aussi idiot que nous-autres.

Je rendis donc les armes en me relevant.

« Oui, je suis là.

— Sors donc maintenant. »

J'acquiesçai (bien qu'il ne pût le voir) puis me passai rapidement de l'eau sur le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte, pas franchement fier de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise, qui allait se faire réprimander par son père…

« C'est qui ce gosse ? réitéra-t-il sa question.

— Le… le petit garçon de mon cousin germain ! lâchai-je sans trop comprendre d'où me venaient ces mots, ce mensonge. Sa femme me l'a confié pendant un petit moment… Mon cousin… Il est parti en dehors du Japon pour son travail et sa femme elle a des problèmes dans sa famille… »

_En fait, t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre imbécile. Un lâche qui n'assume même pas ce qu'il a fait, _me dis-je en mon for intérieur. Si j'avais pu le faire, je me serais frappé, mais étais-je au moins convainquant… ? Un regard vers Tomoya.

« Combien de temps ?

— Euh… Quelques semaines… mois ? rajoutai-je très peu certain de mon coup cette fois-ci.

— Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais tendance à me dire que tu es juste en train de me raconter un gros mensonge immense et que tu es aussi largué que moi sur ce gosse… Mais je te connais, alors je te crois. », termina-t-il en déposant amicalement sa main sur mon épaule.

Nous échangeâmes un franc sourire.

« Toru et Ryota sont au courant… ? m'interrogea-t-il.

— Non, pas encore.

— Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis faire les courses, à moins ce qu'ils se soient perdus… »

Ils avaient sûrement dû s'arrêter dans le rayon des jeux vidéo et y passer davantage de temps dans ce rayon-là plutôt que dans les rayons de nourriture nous laissions toujours Toru et Ryota faire les courses bien que nous sachions pertinemment que ces deux-là ne nous ramenaient pas forcément ce que nous espérions.

Tandis que Tomoya se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un peu de thé, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et allumai la télévision. Je tombai sur une émission où le sujet du jour était « les familles monoparentales »… Il y avait essentiellement des femmes avec leurs enfants qui racontaient qu'elles avaient perdues leur mari ou qu'il était tout simplement parti mais il y avait également un père, avec sa petite fille – ce qui, évidemment, m'intéressa davantage.

« Ma compagne et moi vivions ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, depuis la naissance de notre fille à vrai dire, puis du jour au lendemain, elle n'est plus jamais rentrée. Elle m'a simplement laissé un papier, sur la table, qui donnait de très vagues excuses, quelques recommandations ainsi qu'une phrase de conclusion qui disait, si je me souviens bien, « je dois m'en aller », expliqua-t-il. Et voilà à présent plus de cinq mois que je ne l'ai pas revue. »

Déconcerté, je sautai littéralement sur la télécommande pour changer de chaîne et mettre des clips qui tournaient en boucle. Est-ce que Sae reviendrait… ? J'osais l'espérer. J'ignorais tout de cette histoire, mais pendant que Tomo dormait, je ne voulais pas y songer. Je repoussais le plus possible cet instant où je serais réellement au pied du mur, par angoisse, par peur de ce que je ne connaissais, jusqu'alors, absolument pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Toru et Ryota, les bras chargés de deux poches chacun. Je me levai pour leur venir en aide, déposant une poche sur la table de la cuisine – où se trouvait encore Tomoya qui buvait tranquillement son thé (à la menthe).

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! les charria-t-il, on a bien crû que jamais vous ne reviendrez.

— Toru a vu un jeu de guerre, s'excusa Ryota, il a l'air génial !

— Vous avez pu l'essayer ? m'enquis-je en défaisant une des poches.

— Non, il ne sort que le mois prochain, me répondit Toru en m'aidant, mais on nous a montré des extraits. »

J'acquiesçai, vaguement préoccupé par autre chose. Dans ce qu'avaient rapporté mes deux amis, il y avait de nombreuses choses, certes, mais aucun produit qui convenait à un enfant de l'âge de Tomo. Il devait certainement avoir besoin de lait et des couches seraient bien pratiques pour le changer… Je me souvins du sac que Sae m'avait également remis, peut-être en avait-elle mis quelques unes ? Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, j'abandonnai là mes trois amis pour retourner dans le salon regarder dans ses affaires. Un autre doudou, une tétine, un biberon, un sachet de lingettes, quelques cotons, trois couches ainsi qu'un cahier… Je le pris : le carnet de santé de Tomo. Le posant, je repris mes fouilles, dénichant une feuille où était écrit, en deux colonnes « oui » et « non », des noms d'aliments. Bon…

« Taka ? »

Surpris, je lâchai ce que je tenais, qui roula plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça… ? s'étonna Toru en ramassant le biberon.

— Rien rien, dis-je en le lui reprenant pour le renfoncer dans le sac.

— Tu as des affaires d'enfants et tu me réponds « rien » ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille. », terminai-je, catégorique.

Le sac à langer sur l'épaule, je partis dans la chambre de Tomoya rejoindre Tomo, refermant doucement la porte à ma suite. Je m'assis en tailleur à côté de ce petit garçon et fermai les yeux quelques secondes, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. Le mot qui me correspondait parfaitement à ce moment était « perdu ». J'étais totalement perdu face à tout cela et je ne savais pas comment réagir, aussi bien avec mes amis qu'avec mon soi-disant fils. D'ailleurs… ce dernier était-il au courant que j'étais son papa ? Est-ce que Sae l'avait mis au courant ? Non, bien sûr que non, il était trop petit pour comprendre quoi que ce soit…

En voyant Taka réagir de la sorte, Toru en fut assez surpris, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, si son ami ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'allait pas le forcer à le faire… même s'il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi diable Taka se retrouvait-il avec un biberon ?!

Le guitariste soupira légèrement avant d'attraper ses cigarettes, qu'il avait oubliées sur la table basse, et de retourner dans la cuisine.

« Taka est bizarre aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il à ses amis.

— Comment ça ? l'interrogea Ryota en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et bien, il a des affaires pour un enfant dans un sac…

— Hein ? s'esclaffa-t-il plutôt surpris.

— Il y a son petit cousin dans ma chambre, se manifesta Tomoya, il doit s'en occuper pendant un petit moment.

— Oh, d'accord… », fit simplement Toru, sceptique.

Il sortit ensuite sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette tandis que Ryota partit jouer à la console dans le salon et que Tomoya termina la vaisselle.

Je le regardais tendrement dormir, entendant son souffle régulier, me demandant si tout cela n'était pas qu'une très mauvaise blague. En l'espace de quelques heures, je m'étais retrouvé avec un enfant dans les bras, enfant que l'on me disait être mon fils. Cela n'avait aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de ce garçon durant nos concerts, ou même n'était-ce que nos répétitions ? Demander une nourrice ? Je n'aurais pas confiance en une personne extérieure pour s'occuper de Tomo…

Agacé, je pris ma tête entre mes deux mains et soupirai très longuement, ne sachant plus très bien où j'en étais – si encore j'étais quelque part. Quelque chose en moi me poussait à ne pas m'occuper de cet enfant, mais d'un autre côté, je serais bien incapable de l'abandonner… Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme moi pouvait bien faire face à tout cela ? Je me contentais de composer des chansons et de les chanter devant nos fans, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour être père ! Pourtant semblait-il que le destin en avait décidé tout autrement.

« Hm… »

Je redressai le visage, déposant mon regard sur Tomo qui commençait à se réveiller.

La panique m'envahit tout à coup et je ne sus quoi faire en le voyant se redresser, s'asseoir au milieu du lit en se frottant les yeux, m'observant ensuite longuement.

Il me fixait intensément, sûrement parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas, et je me sentais comme analysé. Que se passait-il bien dans sa petite tête ? Que fallait-il que je lui dise ? Devais-je le rassurer ? Lui parler de sa mère ? Je déglutis avec difficulté, mais parvins tout de même à tendre ma main devant moi, comme pour l'inviter à mettre la sienne dans la mienne. Aussi tentai-je un timide sourire qui se voulait compatissant. _Toi et moi Tomo nous sommes dans une situation qui nous échappe bien…_

Mais à quoi m'étais-je bien attendu en lui proposant ma main ? Avais-je crû en l'espace de très peu de temps qu'il la saisirait et qu'il me parlerait, me disant tout ce qui avait pu se passer pour que nous nous retrouvions dans pareille histoire ? Il n'avait même pas un an et il était rempli de toute cette jolie naïveté que peuvent avoir tous les enfants dans leurs jeunes âges alors oui, à quoi m'étais-je bien attendu en lui proposant ma main ? Je l'ignorais, et j'ignorais aussi de quelle façon il réagirait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Tomoya et le regard du petit garçon s'apposa sur ce nouvel inconnu qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour petit gars, le salua Tomoya en souriant. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il n'obtint évidemment aucune réponse.

« On a préparé le dîner, m'informa ensuite le batteur. Vous nous rejoignez peut-être… ?

— Oui, affirmai-je. Je… on arrive ! »

Il acquiesça puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Je m'appelle Takahiro, parvins-je à débiter à Tomo, mais tu peux dire Taka. Ta-ka, décomposai-je en articulant bien mon prénom. Tu… tu veux manger ? »

Je me trouvais d'un ridicule sans pareil, n'ayant pas déjà eu de réelle expérience avec les enfants.

A vrai dire, ses grands yeux écarquillés sur le monde qui l'entourait me mettaient plutôt mal à l'aise, mais le pauvre garçon ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Endormi près de sa maman et réveillé aux côtés d'un inconnu… Il avait de quoi pleurer et avoir peur, mais il ne bronchait étonnamment pas d'un cil.

Saisissant donc mon courage à deux mains, je me redressai et m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras – assez maladroitement je dois l'admettre, étant donné que je ne savais pas vraiment comment le tenir pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ce fut finalement son visage contre mon torse que nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon, mes bras soutenant ses fesses pour ne pas qu'il glisse.

Là, j'y retrouvai mes trois amis déjà attablés. Dès qu'ils me virent, ils stoppèrent net leur conversation sur le dernier film sortit au cinéma, remarquant la présence d'un petit invité. Sans un mot dire, je m'installai à mon tour à ma place habituelle et fis asseoir Tomo sur mes genoux.

« Je vous présente Tomo, déclarai-je. C'est mon petit cousin… »

_Je crois que je viens de plomber l'ambiance._

« Tomoya nous a mis au courant, répondit enfin Toru au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Tu dois vraiment t'en occuper… ?

— Je crois que oui.

— Il n'a pas ses grands-parents ou de la famille ? Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joie, mais, Taka, t'as quand même conscience que t'occuper de ce gosse tout en devant faire des représentations et bosser pour notre prochain album ça risque de coincer quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est à moi qu'on a confié sa responsabilité, je ne veux pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ! ripostai-je. Je me débrouillerais pour tout ça.

— T'es-tu au moins déjà occupé d'un enfant… ? me demanda Tomoya. Je pense que Toru a raison et qu'il serait bien plus raisonnable de mettre ce gosse entre de bonnes mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Tomoya ? Que je ne suis pas capable de m'en occuper, moi ? m'énervai-je.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Taka, soupira-t-il. Comment veux-tu travailler en ayant un bébé dans les bras ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait entièrement raison, mais je ne pouvais pas faire sortir Tomo de notre appartement, c'était tout simplement impossible – et je ne le souhaitais d'ailleurs vraiment pas. Etait-ce de l'inconscience ? A cause de me poser tellement de questions ce jour-là, j'en avais sûrement perdu mes esprits et ma rationalité…

« Tomo m'a volé ma serviette ! se mit soudain à rire Ryota qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait pas pris part à notre conversation. Tomo, tu me la rends s'il-te-plaît ? »

En voyant le petit garçon jouer avec la serviette de mon ami, la dépliant entièrement, je me mis aussi à rire doucement. Il était adorable.

« Allez, lui dis-je, tu rends la serviette à Ryota maintenant, d'accord ? »

Je la lui pris délicatement des mains, la rendant à mon ami.

« Il faut que je lui donne un biberon de lait, lâchai-je ensuite à l'intention de tout le monde.

— Taka, reprit Toru, demain tu vas l'emmener à quelqu'un d'autre de ta famille.

— Il faut que je lui donne un biberon de lait, réitérai-je en plantant fermement mon regard dans celui de mon ami blond.

— Très bien, fais donc, le lait est dans le frigo !

— Viens Tomo, on va manger. »

Je me relevai, retournai dans la chambre pour attraper son biberon dans le sac et filai dans la cuisine, mais avec lui dans les bras, cela n'était pas très simple pour prendre la bouteille de lait sans la faire tomber.

« Ryota ! criai-je. Viens m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Des trois, il m'avait paru être le moins réticent quant à l'idée d'avoir un enfant entre nos murs.

Il débarqua plutôt rapidement et je lui collai immédiatement Tomo dans les bras pour m'occuper de ce fameux biberon. Je versai une bonne quantité de lait et choisis de le faire réchauffer un peu dans le micro-onde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Tomo est vraiment mignon, mais c'est vrai que pour bosser ce n'est pas l'idéal.

— J'en ai bien conscience, répondis-je en rebouchant le biberon, mais je ne veux pas que Tomo aille chez quelqu'un d'autre qu'ici. On me l'a confié à moi, tu comprends ? »

Il hocha vaguement le visage. _Je ne peux pas le laisser partir chez quelqu'un d'autre, il est mon fils ! _C'était difficile, très difficile, mais je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon, reprîmes place et je donnai à Tomo son biberon qu'il échangea volontiers contre sa peluche. De mon autre main qui ne le soutenait pas, je pus également manger ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette et le repas se termina ainsi, sans d'autres mots concernant le petit.

« Il s'est endormi. » appris-je à mes amis en me laissant tomber sur le canapé entre Toru et Ryota qui jouaient à une course de voitures.

Tomo s'était d'ailleurs plutôt rapidement endormi une fois que je l'eus posé dans mon lit, calé contre le mur et avec la couverture pour ne pas qu'il tombe si jamais il bougeait trop dans la nuit. Je trouvais ce petit garçon vraiment curieux… Il n'avait pas pleuré après sa sieste de cet après-midi alors qu'il était pourtant dans un milieu qui lui ne lui était pas du tout familier. Et puis, généralement, les enfants sont de véritables boules d'énergie, non ? Ils sont toujours prêts à faire des bêtises, ou même à s'amuser sauf Tomo.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotions, vraiment très riche, et j'avais maintenant besoin de me reposer moi aussi, de ne plus songer à ce qui s'était passé, au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

« Je peux jouer… ? me manifestai-je à nouveau.

— Oui, je termine cette course et je te passe la manette ensuite. », me répondit Toru.

J'acquiesçai en le remerciant.

« Du thé ? me proposa Tomoya en me tendant une tasse.

— Oh, tu n'imagines pas combien j'en ai besoin ! »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et je bus une gorge de son thé. Tomoya et son thé, c'était une véritable histoire d'amour qui durait depuis de très nombreuses années. J'ignorais comment il le faisait, mais à chaque fois c'était un vrai plaisir des papilles. Il avait un goût bien à lui, pas déplaisant, au contraire, et que seul Tomoya savait donner. Une petite touche de je ne sais quoi qui rendait toujours le tout particulièrement agréable.

Le reste de la soirée nous jouâmes aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à en avoir assez et partir se coucher. J'avais installé mon campement sur le canapé, étant donné que Tomo dormait dans ma chambre. A peine fus-je couché que le sommeil m'envahit à mon tour, m'emportant dans de biens étranges rêves si éloignés de la réalité.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Comme je m'y étais préparé la veille, j'eus une nuit plutôt mouvementée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup fermé l'œil au cours de ces dernières sept heures, complètement perturbé par ce qui était arrivé. La responsabilité de cet enfant n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout si l'on rajoutait par-dessus le tout le mensonge que j'avais délivré à mes amis. Pourquoi avais-je menti… ? Et bien… En réalité je ne savais pas vraiment. Etait-ce juste pour me couvrir, pour me cacher ? Je n'avais pas honte d'être papa, mais… ce n'était pas évident pour moi de bien le réaliser dans l'immédiat. Cela avait été si rapide, si déconcertant !

Sae et moi n'étions que très peu restés ensemble et j'avais pourtant bien le souvenir de m'être protégé lorsque nous avions couché ensemble. Sauf qu'apparemment mon souvenir était mauvais elle était tombée enceinte sans même me le dire, avait porté cet enfant durant neuf mois sans m'en faire part et, après l'avoir élevé près d'un an toute seule, la revoilà qui me retrouvait et me donnait le petit garçon sans explications. _C'est ton fils, je m'en vais, débrouille-t-en _; cela résumait, en gros, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Gigotant sur le canapé, je remontai la couverture sur moi après m'être tourné sur le côté. Les yeux clos je tentai de retrouver le sommeil, mais je remarquai l'heure qu'il était et je songeai alors que Tomo ne dormirait certainement pas très tard.

_Toru et Tomoya ont raison, je ferais peut-être mieux de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre… _Mais d'un autre côté… _Tomo est quand même mon fils, même si nous ne venons qu'à peine de nous connaître… Il vient de perdre sa maman – du moins, j'ignore où elle se trouve à cet instant et si elle reviendra un jour – alors qu'il perde en plus son papa – même s'il ne sait pas que je suis son père –, je ne crois pas que je pourrais laisser une telle chose se passer… _J'étais vraiment perdu entre de nombreuses réflexions, cherchant à peser le pour et le contre de telle ou telle situation, sauf que cela n'était pas facile. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, bien au contraire, il s'agissait d'un enfant !

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ma gorge. Je bougeai à nouveau sur le canapé, fixant désormais le plafond au-dessus de moi. _Et personne ne peut m'aider… _Devais-je partager ce petit « secret » avec l'un des membres du groupe, ainsi pourrait-il m'aider ? Mais m'aider en quoi ? J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, de ne pas avancer d'un seul pas. Nous avions des concerts à donner prochainement et il nous fallait aussi travailler sur notre prochain album mais comme disaient si bien mes amis, avec un enfant dans les bras, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

« Ca m'énerve ! », lâchai-je, tracassé, en me redressant pour m'asseoir.

Je devais bien avouer que laisser Tomo à ma famille aurait été tellement plus simple, pour tout le monde… Mais j'avais envie de l'élever, moi, même si je n'avais aucune expérience en la matière et que je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi je m'engageais.

« _Wherever you are, I always make you smile, wherever you are, I'm always by your side…* _», me mis-je à chantonner doucement avant de pousser un nouveau soupir et de décider de me lever.

Traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour me sortir une bouteille de lait. A ce moment-là, dans mon esprit, il n'y avait absolument… rien. Je ne réfléchissais qu'à verser ce lait dans une tasse, y ajouter du chocolat et le faire réchauffer au micro-onde ensuite. J'étais concentré sur cette tâche si bénigne que je ne pensais plus à ce qui pouvait bien se passer tout autour de moi et lorsque je me retournai pour ranger la brique, je manquai de la faire tomber en tombant nez-à-nez avec Toru.

« Fais attention où tu vas Taka, rit-il en me la prenant des mains. Tu as bien dormi sur le canapé ?

— Désolé, m'excusai-je. Si j'ai bien dormi sur le canapé… ? Si on veut. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire dans lequel il comprit sans aucun mal que j'avais été loin d'avoir eu une nuit calme et reposée – comment ça ça se voyait à mes cheveux en bataille… ?!

« Tu as pris une décision pour le petit ? reprit mon ami en s'appuyant contre l'évier.

— Oui, répondis-je aussitôt, et je compte le garder, ici, avec nous.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

— Je le suis plus que je n'ai jamais pu l'être Toru.

— Tu te fiches de moi, c'est bien ça, tu te fiches de moi – de nous ! s'énerva le blond en venant vers moi. Je n'ai rien contre le gosse, mais, Taka, je te l'ai dit hier et Tomoya et Ryota sont sûrement du même avis que moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse avec un enfant dans les jambes ?!

— Je peux m'en occuper !

— Mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi Taka, c'est de tout le groupe dont je suis en train de te parler là !

— Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est bien ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? haussai-je la voix à mon tour. On m'a demandé de m'occuper de Tomo, ce n'est pas à le laisser chez d'autres personnes de ma famille que je pourrais le faire ! »

Je l'entendis soupirer et je n'eus, comme réponse, qu'un geste de la main signifiant plus ou moins « fais ce que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire ». Je venais de l'agacer, mais cela n'était pas de ma faute. Il était hors de question que je me sépare de cet enfant. Il restera avec nous, et je m'en occuperai tel que je l'avais déjà dit maintes fois. J'en prenais la responsabilité et je n'étais plus, moi, un enfant, même si l'on pouvait se demander quelques fois où se trouvait ma maturité.

Egalement irrité de cette conversation, je bus rapidement mon chocolat chaud, me brûlant la langue, avant de retourner dans le salon plier ma couette. _Mais si je dois le garder, il va falloir que j'aille lui faire des courses. Il ne va pas boire continuellement du lait, surtout à presque un an, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien manger un bébé à cet âge-là… ? _Je fus tiré de mes pensées bien préoccupées par un cri provenant de ma chambre. Des pleurs ne tardèrent pas à résonner en suivant et je me ruai dans la pièce, trouvant Tomo tombé par terre, son doudou à quelques mètres de là.

« Tomo ! », fis-je en me ruant sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

De grosses larmes perlaient sur ses petites joues potelées tandis que je me baissai une nouvelle fois pour reprendre son lapin en peluche et le lui rendre.

« Ne pleure pas, ça va aller, ton doudou est là, je suis là… »

_Oui, je suis là Tomo._

Je m'assis sur mon lit avec lui dans les bras, le berçant légèrement pour qu'il cesse de pleurer, ce qui sembla fonctionner, jusqu'à ce que Ryota arrive dans la chambre à son tour. Tomo le vit et se remit à pleurer de plus belle, se tortillant même dans mes bras comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

« Ryota ! tonnai-je.

— Excuse-moi ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je m'en vais Tomo, je m'en vais… »

Le bassiste repartit donc de là où il était venu et Tomo redevint calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Tomo… ? lui chuchotai-je. Tu as faim peut-être ? Viens, je vais te faire un biberon. »

A notre tour nous sortîmes de la pièce pour retourner dans la cuisine, où tout le monde était réuni. Ce fut néanmoins dans le silence le plus complet que je préparai le lait à Tomo, sentant le regard de mes amis dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise et j'avais vraiment comme l'impression de faire une très grosse bêtise en gardant cet enfant avec moi…

« Je t'accompagne faire tes courses tout à l'heure, lâcha tout à coup Tomoya en déposant une main sur mon épaule.

— Mes courses… ? l'interrogeai-je très surpris de ses paroles. Ah ! Oui, mes courses ! Ou plutôt, celles de Tomo, c'est ça ? »

Mon ami se mit à rire.

« Va te passer sous l'eau pour te réveiller, reprit-il en m'extirpant Tomo des bras. Tu es complètement à l'ouest, ça te fera du bien.

— Tomo…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tomo, je vais veiller sur lui.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, me coupa à son tour Ryota. Allez ! »

Il me poussa un peu vers la porte et me sourit.

« J'y vais, j'y vais… »

J'étais complètement à l'ouest comme venait de le dire le batteur, et il avait raison sur absolument toute la ligne. Toutefois, je me demandais ce qu'ils mijotaient tous les trois, ou deux étant donné que Toru n'avait pas dit mot, à vouloir s'occuper de Tomo pour que je puisse prendre un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées en place…

« C'est quoi le plan au juste ? »

Toru venait de lâcher cette question, cinglant l'air.

« Le plan ? l'interrogea Tomoya. Il n'y a aucun plan.

— Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant que cela à aider Taka.

— J'ai pas mal réfléchi cette nuit, moi aussi, et tu sais, si Taka veut absolument garder Tomo, on ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis et je me vois difficilement faire un album ou un concert sans lui.

— Mais c'est ridicule ! s'écria le blond. Tu crois vraiment qu'avec Tomo avec nous ce sera plus simple peut-être ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Alors quoi ? On va garder le gosse ?

— Commence déjà par te calmer Toru, nous parlerons une fois que tu le seras.

— Je suis calme !

— Non, je ne crois pas. »

Tomo regardait les deux garçons, d'un côté Tomoya, de l'autre Toru et au milieu Ryota, Ryota qui était un peu comme lui à tourner la tête à droite, à gauche pour tenter de capter ce qui se passait.

« Et toi Ryota, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? l'apostropha Toru.

— Euh… fit le bassiste. Tomo est mignon.

— Je vais faire un tour. »

Et il sortit de la cuisine.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… ?

— Ne t'en fais pas Ryota, ça va lui passer.

— Oui, on verra bien quand il reviendra. Tomo a terminé de boire, changea-t-il de sujet. Tu veux ton doudou maintenant petit homme ?... »

L'eau me tombait dessus comme une cascade. Les yeux clos, je frictionnai lentement mes cheveux, les faisant mousser encore et encore. Je sentais le shampooing qui glissait le long de mon visage pour finir par s'échouer au sol, rejoignant l'eau, se mélangeant avec elle, pour finir par disparaître. En cet instant, j'aurais aimé disparaître de la même façon et ne plus avoir à me soucier de rien. J'ignorais si cela pouvait passer pour de la lâcheté ou pas, mais j'en avais déjà assez de toute cette histoire dans laquelle je ne comprenais décidément rien, rien du tout.

_J'ai juste envie d'être un bon père pour Tomo. Je sais que ça ne va pas être simple, que je vais sûrement me tromper, mais qu'on me laisse juste essayer, faire à ma manière. _Parce que oui, à vingt-quatre ans, même si j'avais encore ce besoin de liberté, je savais faire des concessions et me consacrer à des choses plus importantes : mon groupe, et désormais, mon… Tomo.

Coupant l'eau une fois que j'eus terminé, je me séchai rapidement et enfilai des vêtements : un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc uni ainsi qu'une veste de costume, noire, avec une cravate lâche, également noire. Je terminai en un coup de sèche-cheveux pour dompter, au mieux, ce que j'avais en masse sur le crâne et retournai dans ma chambre pour enfoncer mon téléphone dans une poche et mon portefeuille dans l'autre. Fin prêt, je repartis dans le salon où se trouvait deux de mes trois amis ainsi que Tomo.

« Toru est sorti ?

— Oui, il est… légèrement remonté, m'apprit Ryota.

— Ah.

— Laisse tomber, me sourit Tomoya. Tu es prêt pour faire les courses ? Tu sais ce que tu veux lui acheter ?

— Sa mère m'a mis une liste de ce qu'il aime ou pas dans le sac… Je vais la prendre, on regardera au magasin, déclarai-je. Merci Tomoya. »

Tomoya marchait près de moi, Tomo était assis dans le siège du cadi et ce dernier que je poussais, nous entrâmes dans le supermarché, liste en mains. Tomo semblait aimer pas mal de choses, car il n'y avait que six noms inscrits dans la case de ce qu'il ne mangeait pas c'était plutôt une bonne chose, il n'était pas compliqué à satisfaire !

Néanmoins, nous commençâmes tout d'abord par le rayon bébé, là où étaient entreposées les couches, les petits pots déjà faits ainsi que les lingettes et tout un tas d'autres choses qui ne me parlaient absolument pas. Du liniment ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir… ? Je haussai les épaules et reposai la bouteille en plastique pour reporter mon attention sur les couches… Couches auxquelles il y avait plusieurs tailles différentes. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, grimaçant quelque peu quelle était la taille de Tomo ?

Tandis que je m'accroupissais pour mieux regarder les paquets devant moi, j'entendis Tomoya avoir un petit rire amusé.

« Tu reconnais les siennes ? m'interrogea-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, répondis-je en me redressant pour retourner près de Tomo. Il faudrait que je regarde sa couche, là.

— Tu veux que je te le sorte de là… ? »

J'acquiesçai et mon ami s'exécuta. Il le tint donc dans ses bras et je déboutonnai son pantalon ainsi que son body pour vérifier sa couche… Le petit garçon me fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts, se demandant certainement ce que nous étions en train de faire, Tomoya et moi, à le déshabiller là, au beau milieu du magasin. _Je suis désolé Tomo !_

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes à chercher un malheureux chiffre que j'aperçus enfin ce que je voulais.

« Taille 4 ! », m'exclamai-je l'air victorieux.

J'eus un rire jaune, me sentant plutôt idiot qu'autre chose. Cette situation n'avait absolument rien d'amusante, je me trouvais pitoyable.

Après avoir remis ses vêtements à Tomo, je déposai un sachet de couches dans le cadi. _Voilà un grand pas de fait !_ me dis-je en soupirant longuement. Je pris ensuite des lingettes pour lui nettoyer les fesses et Tomoya m'aida à choisir des compotes et des yaourts pour ses desserts. Nous remarquâmes donc qu'il était indiqué les âges sur la plupart des produits : d mois, de 6 à 12 mois, etc., ce qui était relativement pratique et qui m'aurait évité de déranger le petit garçon – car sur les couches aussi il y avait les âges, ainsi que les différents poids.

Nous avions, certes, fait un grand pas, mais nous n'avions pas encore terminé. Il nous fallait maintenant acheter des légumes que Tomo aimait. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le rayon des fruits et légumes. J'extirpai le papier que Sae m'avait remis avec le petit et commençai à prendre des carottes, des pommes de terre ainsi que trois ou quatre autres légumes.

« Et tu comptes cuisiner pour lui… ? me sourit Tomoya lorsque je revins vers le cadi pour déposer tout ça.

— S'il le faut, je le ferai…

— J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre Taka ! »

Il me taquinait, je le savais bien, mais je n'aimais pas ses dernières paroles. Je le trouvais vraiment moqueur, et s'il s'était proposé pour m'accompagner aux courses dans l'optique de bien s'amuser de moi, j'allais rapidement lui remettre les idées dans le bon sens.

Tandis que je m'attelai à choisir des pommes, je vis le petit qui commençait à gigoter. C'était sûrement trop long pour lui et peut-être en avait-il assez et voulait-il rentrer ? Je ne comprenais pas très bien le langage des enfants… alors répondre aux besoins et envies de ce petit garçon n'allait pas être une mince affaire et certainement ignorais-je ô combien ce qui m'attendait.

_D'accord, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis partisan du moindre effort les plats tout préparés où j'ai juste à les passer au micro-onde, ça me connaît comme les autres membres du groupe, finalement. La cuisine, je ne l'ai faite que très rarement dans ma vie et ça n'a jamais été du grand art… mais ! _je me sentais capable d'au moins faire quelque chose de bon pour Tomo.De toute façon, il était encore petit pour manger des morceaux, je n'avais juste qu'à passer les légumes au mixeur et le tour était joué, n'est-ce pas ?

Être papa c'est sans aucun doute possible bien plus difficile que de monter sur scène et de chanter devant des milliers de fans. Là, je n'allais être que devant une seule et unique personne, mais cette personne était l'une des plus importantes de toute ma vie… Ce petit être aux joues potelées qui geignait assis dans le cadi, c'était… Tomo Tomo auquel je ne m'étais nullement préparé et pourtant auquel je voulais désormais donner le meilleur de moi-même pour qu'il soit à peine touché du départ de sa mère. Cela était peut-être idiot de raisonner tel que je le faisais, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner cet enfant entre les mains de personnes extérieures même si je n'étais qu'un piètre jeune homme, à peine capable de cuisiner et de faire le ménage.

« Tu as terminé Taka ? Tomo a l'air agacé ! Doucement Tomo ! ajouta le batteur à l'intention du garçon.

— Oui, c'est bon ! répondis-je. Donne-moi le cadi, je vais le pousser. »

Il acquiesça, je pris donc les commandes et nous nous en allâmes aux caisses. C'était amusant, Tomo ne disait plus rien quand j'étais là, prêt de lui… Il tenait son lapin en peluche contre lui et me regardait en souriant, tout content. Je tendis une main pour frictionner ses cheveux épais et lui offrit un sincère sourire à mon tour. Est-ce qu'il ressentait que sa maman était partie et qu'il devait vivre avec moi, nous… ? Il n'avait même pas un an, cela m'étonnait qu'il eût compris… Je me faisais certainement des idées, un peu comme toujours.

Et pourtant, le petit garçon comprenait plutôt bien la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Ils, ce jeune homme un peu maladroit qui veillait néanmoins sur lui, tant bien que mal, certes, et lui. Il aimait bien Takahiro – tel que ce dernier c'était présenté à lui – ou juste, Taka – qu'il trouvait plus facile à prononcer (dans sa tête, car il ne sortait pas un son dans l'immédiat) – ainsi que Tomoya, bien que ce dernier eût les yeux trop fugaces, fuyant souvent son regard. Quant à Ryota et Toru, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, sinon que ce premier semblait amusant et que ce dernier ne l'approchait même pas.

Taka s'enfonçait dans une histoire dont il ne connaissait ni le début ni la fin. On l'y avait finalement obligé, on lui avait fait « prendre le train en marche ». Il souhaitait s'adapter et faire de son mieux, mais il y avait de nombreuses questions qui demeuraient dans son esprit et, parmi elles, s'y trouvait une impossible à résoudre dans l'immédiat : « ai-je fait le bon choix ? » Oui, avait-il bien fait d'imposer son fils à ses trois amis ? Ne se trompait-il pas dans quelque chemin qui soit ? Cette seule interrogation en engendrait bien d'autres et le chanteur ne pourrait savoir tout cela qu'en poursuivant dans sa voix.

* _« Où que tu sois, je te ferais toujours sourire, où que tu sois, je serais toujours auprès de toi. » _Chanson ''Wherever You Are'' de ONE OK ROCK.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Une longue semaine venait de s'écouler depuis que Tomo était parmi nous. Comme je l'avais déclaré, je m'en occupais, mais le pauvre enfant était bien tolérant et loin d'être exigeant quant à ce que je faisais. Mes gestes étaient maladroits, car inexpérimentés, et il y avait quelques jours de cela, je m'étais coupé en préparant le repas du petit rien de bien important, mais mon index gauche se voyait entouré d'une bande blanche qui avait d'ailleurs intrigué Tomo. De son propre index il avait désigné le mien en m'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, lui avais-je répondu en lui souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tomo. »

Il s'était ensuite mis sur ses deux petites jambes et tout en se cramponnant aux meubles à sa hauteur, il était venu me trouver, tendant ses bras pour que je l'attrape, m'offrant ensuite un câlin. N'en ayant guère l'habitude, cela m'avait d'abord surpris, mais également touché.

Outre ce petit accident, il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de me tromper dans le sens de ses couches… La machine à laver n'avait sûrement jamais dû autant fonctionner ! Mais malgré tout cela, Tomo ne bougeait pas, se montrant très patient avec moi. Je savais ma chance de ce côté-là, car certains autres enfants ne devaient pas être aussi sages que lui… Et c'était quelque chose qui me préoccupait chez Tomo.

Il était un petit garçon plutôt timide et sensible. Il semblait aussi curieux, ses yeux toujours grands ouverts où que nous fûmes, intelligent et volontaire. Il ne marchait pas encore tout seul je sentais toutefois qu'il ne tarderait pas à se lancer mais il n'hésitait pas à se redresser pour venir me retrouver. Il faisait des efforts et je me devais de lui rendre la pareille.

Je lâchai un petit soupir en fermant mon ordinateur portable. Voilà plus de deux heures que Tomo faisait la sieste, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller en poussant de petit gazouillis. Je me relevai, m'étirai et partis dans la cuisine afin de lui préparer son biberon pour son goûter. Une fois cela prêt je me laissai retomber sur une chaise, me demandant quand est-ce que mes amis rentreraient de leur sortie cinéma…

C'était l'une des concessions que j'avais compris qu'il fallait que je fasse pour bien m'occuper de Tomo. Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré voir un film avec eux plutôt que de rester à attendre que le petit ne se réveille, mais c'était ainsi – tout comme la fois dernière où un ami m'avait proposé une soirée que j'avais refusée, non sans un petit pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas du regret je ne regrettais en rien mon choix de garder Tomo mais tout de même…

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibra, me surprenant et me tirant de mes pensées : c'était Tomoya qui me demandait si Tomo était réveillé.

Je m'approchai donc de la porte de ma chambre pour l'ouvrir délicatement et apercevoir la petite bouille du garçon qui me regardait au travers des barreaux de son lit en bois (que j'avais acheté en occasion la semaine précédente). J'eus un petit rire, répondis un « oui, pourquoi ? » à mon message puis rejoignis Tomo.

« Re-bonjour toi, tu as bien dormi ? »

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir au milieu du lit et se frotter les yeux.

« Je t'ai fait ton biberon, repris-je. Allez, hop ! viens là. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et retournai à la cuisine où attendait toujours ledit biberon que le petit prit volontiers.

Nous nous installâmes au canapé et à peine eussé-je été assis que Toru, Ryota et Tomoya firent irruption dans la pièce, s'affalant çà et là près de Tomo – qui les regardait interloqué – et de moi.

« Alors ce film… ? leur demandai-je.

— Il est génial ! s'exclama Ryota. Il y a de bonnes scènes de bastons !

— C'est dommage que tu aies raté ça Taka, ajouta Toru sans même m'offrir un regard.

— Ca ne fait rien, je le verrai quand il sortira en DVD, répondis-je en souriant.

— On va devoir répéter, changea radicalement de sujet Tomoya. On a une représentation à assurer dans deux jours, pour une émission de télévision qui sera en direct. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit suite à ses paroles.

Je portai mon attention sur Tomo qui terminait tranquillement son lait, et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut une question : _comment vais-je me débrouiller ? _Je ne comptais pas emmener Tomo sur le plateau de la chaîne où nous jouerions, mais où pouvais-je bien le mettre pour le savoir en sécurité ? Et puis même durant nos répétitions je ne pouvais pas le faire venir avec moi, il était bien trop petit et de la musique aussi forte risquait à la fois de lui faire peur et de lui endommager l'audition.

Il me tapota sur la cuisse avec son biberon vide – que je pris pour déposer sur la table basse – avant de me grimper dessus et de se caler contre mon torse. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux, consterné de cette nouvelle situation qui nous tombait dessus et à laquelle nous devions faire face – par « nous » j'entendais Tomo et moi, évidemment.

« On a toute la soirée pour se mettre d'accord sur les trois chansons que l'on peut interpréter, et demain direction le studio, reprit Tomoya en me regardant.

— En clair, débrouilles-toi pour te débarrasser de ce gosse, lâcha Toru.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler comme ça quand il s'agit de Tomo ? réagis-je tout de suite. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas très emballé à l'idée qu'il soit avec nous, mais sois un minimum tolérant et respectueux !

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pense de tout ça et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des efforts.

— Merci beaucoup pour ce soutien ! m'écriai-je. Ca fait vraiment plaisir à savoir !

— Calmez-vous les gars, se manifesta Ryota. On va trouver une solution pour que quelqu'un garde Tomo… Tu ne peux pas demander à l'un de tes frères Taka ? »

Un long soupir s'évada alors de ma bouche.

« Hiroki bosse avec son groupe et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir suffisamment de confiance en Tomohiro pour lui laisser. Mais je vais m'arranger, j'ai de bons amis, ajoutai-je en esquissant un sourire ironique à Toru. Viens Tomo. »

Je me relevai et filai dans ma chambre pour mettre le manteau au petit après lui avoir changé la couche. Je mis également une veste chaude et descendis dans la rue pour attendre le bus qui me conduirait chez l'un de mes amis, chanteur lui aussi.

« … demain et après-demain ?! s'étrangla Masato. Le petit a l'air mignon, mais on a prévu une soirée avec des potes demain soir…

— Je t'en prie, je te revaudrais ça plus tard ! insistai-je au bord du désespoir.

— Je ne sais pas…, hésita-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

— D'accord, soupirai-je. Ca ne fait rien, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je suis désolé Taka, mais voilà… »

J'assurai un sourire las tandis que Masato s'accroupit devant moi, à la hauteur de Tomo qui se trouvait sur mes jambes. Que faisait-il… ?

« Il te ressemble beaucoup… surtout les yeux et les cheveux, remarqua-t-il.

— Ah ? fis-je innocemment. C'est mon petit cousin, ou quelque lien de ce genre là, alors ça se comprend mieux cette ressemblance… !

— Mh, je comprends mieux oui, me sourit-il en se relevant. Tu as été voir Mah ?

— Mah ? Je ne le connais pas vraiment, ça me gêne de lui demander ça… Je vais me débrouiller, comme dit Toru, ne t'en fais pas, l'assurai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Merci Masato ! »

Il acquiesça.

« Bon courage, à bientôt petit bonhomme ! », salua-t-il Tomo en lui frictionnant la tête.

Nous nous séparâmes donc et une fois que nous fûmes, Tomo et moi, en bas du bâtiment, je me permis un soupir en levant le visage vers le ciel nuageux qui nous surplombait.

Ce qu'avait déclaré Masato me perturbait… Tomo et moi nous nous ressemblions tant que cela ? Etait-ce si flagrant ? Au fond, il était mon enfant alors cela était plutôt normal, voire rassurant, mais… mais je crois que je n'arrivais pas encore très bien à l'assimiler, à me le rentrer dans la tête, et je mentais afin de cacher ce malaise qui sommeillait en moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne solution et que je finirai probablement par me perdre dans tout ça, à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne pouvais pas agir différemment dans l'immédiat. _Qu'il advienne ce qu'il doit advenir, je ne suis plus à ça près maintenant._

« On se retrouve dans une sacrée histoire, pas vrai Tomo ? », lui adressai-je la parole.

J'aurais aimé posséder son insouciance… quoi qu'il soit possible que je me trompe sur ses ressentis. Il me paraissait tellement plus fort que moi alors qu'il n'était même pas âgé d'un an !

Un nouveau soupir – j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça, soupirer – puis j'aperçus le bus qui arrivait. Ni une ni deux, je ne pris le temps pour d'autres songes, et courus jusqu'à l'arrêt. Les portes se refermèrent au même instant, mais tout aussi essoufflé que je l'étais, je cognai contre la vitre, et, par chance, la chauffeuse m'ouvrit.

« Excusez-moi, lui dis-je. Merci ! »

Elle me sourit puis je me faufilai entre les personnes, Tomo face contre mon torse, mon bras l'entourant pour le protéger, quand tout à coup je sentis que l'on me tirait un peu sur ma veste. Je tournai la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme.

« Prenez ma place, Monsieur ! »

Sur le moment, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Prendre sa place… ? C'était la première fois qu'on me le proposait. Puis je compris la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait dit cela : le bus était bondé et, surtout, j'avais un enfant avec moi.

Je hochai donc le visage et me tortillai pour m'asseoir, desserrant mon étreinte pour laisser Tomo respirer. Une fois assuré qu'il allait bien, je remerciai la jeune femme.

« Je vous en prie, me sourit-elle. Et, si je peux me permettre, votre fils est adorable ! »

Je regardai Tomo qui s'amusait avec les cordons de ma veste.

« Cousin, la corrigeai-je machinalement. Je dois m'en occuper quelques jours.

— Oh, d'accord… Et quel âge il a ce bonhomme ?

— Bientôt un an.

— Il vous ressemble vous savez ? Il a vos yeux. »

Un nouveau sourire se traça sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ici que je descends, déclara-t-elle à l'arrêt suivant. Bonne soirée à vous ! »

Je lui fis un bref signe de la main et elle disparut, emportée par un flot d'autres personnes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'avoir un enfant avec soi n'a pas que des inconvénients ! Elle était plutôt jolie et j'avais beaucoup apprécié son accent étranger. _Mais enfin Taka, ressaisis-toi ! _me secouai-je.

« Donc on prend _The Beginning_, _Liar_ et _Wherever You Are_ ? demanda confirmation Toru.

— Je pense que ce sont de bons choix, approuva Tomoya.

— Ca me convient aussi, accepta Ryota.

— Je vous suis ! », terminai-je.

Deux chansons sur lesquelles se défouler, suivies d'une balade qui clôturera notre représentation.

« On a plus qu'à répéter tout ça demain et on sera bon ! reprit avec enthousiasme le guitariste. Ca mérite bien une pause clope, qui vient ?

— Je reste là pour surveiller Tomo, répondis-je.

— Moi je viens, enchaîna Ryota. Par contre je vais t'en taxer une car je n'en ai plus ! rit-il.

— Je vous rejoins. », ajouta Tomoya.

Nos deux amis quittèrent la pièce et ce fut dans les secondes qui suivirent que le batteur me questionna au sujet de Tomo.

« Tu as trouvé une personne pour le garder ?

— Oui, affirmai-je. Maiko a accepté de venir s'en occuper ici demain.

— C'est une bonne chose. », dit-il simplement.

Il se releva, déposa une main amicale sur mon épaule avant de lancer un furtif regard à Tomo, qui jouait avec ses cubes non loin, et de partir fumer, lui aussi.

Maiko était l'une de mes anciennes petites amies. Nous avions vécu une jolie histoire durant plusieurs mois, mais elle n'avait pas supporté le fait que l'on soit régulièrement séparé à cause du groupe. Nous nous étions quittés d'un commun accord et étions restés en de bons termes. J'avais confiance en elle et, elle-même maman d'une petite fille de quatre ans, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle pour prendre soin de Tomo – évidemment, je ne lui avais pas révélé que c'était mon fils.

Je lui avais téléphoné en dernier recours, ne voulant pas la déranger car elle habitait à plus d'une heure d'ici, mais elle avait tout de suite accepté, à mon plus grand soulagement. « Ayumi viendra jouer avec Tomo ! », avait-elle ajouté avec entrain, ce qui m'avait fait sourire.

Sur ce coup là, elle m'avait véritablement sauvé la mise et je lui en étais à jamais redevable ! Je me serais vraiment mal vu demander à ma mère de venir et mentir encore en disant que Tomo était le fils d'un ami, ou une quelconque autre histoire dans cette idée, pour ne pas qu'elle me questionne sur ce fameux cousin tout droit sorti de mon imagination j'avais imaginé le pire, mais tout se passerait bien grâce à Maiko.

A tous ses problèmes, il trouvait une solution, mais il se doutait bien qu'il arriverait à un moment où il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement et aussi rapidement. Néanmoins, Taka se nourrissait d'espoir quant à l'avenir avec ce petit garçon sage comme une image. Il avait décidé d'être papa, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre cet enfant heureux sans même savoir comment réaliser cette ambition. Et c'était probablement son envie et sa détermination qui le faisait se relever après s'être trompé.

Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas bien son ami Toru. Ce dernier semblait réellement contre le fait de garder Tomo avec eux, avec tout le groupe. Est-ce qu'il disait cela car il n'aimait pas ce petit ? Il ne le connaissait pas du tout, et il était plutôt sage, alors cela n'était pas ça. Peut-être parlait-il en ayant déjà vécu ce type de situation auparavant, dans son ancien groupe ? Ou bien, tout simplement, avait-il peur qu'il ne se passe trop de complications en plus des nombreuses choses à gérer pour le groupe actuel… Le chanteur ne lisait pas dans ses pensées et il ne voulait pas lui poser directement la question, agacé de tout le temps se faire envoyer voir ailleurs et de se faire très mal parler.

En vérité, ils étaient un peu tous perturbés de ce soudain petit bonhomme qui leur tombait dans les bras tout à coup et chacun réagissait à sa façon, plus ou moins tolérant et compatissant envers Taka qui, lui, était sans aucun doute le plus perdu d'eux quatre, sans compter Tomo…

Le lendemain, arrivant plus vite que prévu, avait débuté par une matinée plutôt mouvementée. En effet, Tomo s'était réveillé en pleurs parce qu'il avait mouillé ses draps et que sa peluche était passée au travers des barreaux de son lit. Taka avait immédiatement bondis de son propre lit, enfilant à l'envers son tee-shirt, pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, le berçant un peu afin de le réconforter de son gros chagrin.

« Chut, chut, je suis là… »

Il avait crû que ses amis ne l'entendraient pas, mais ce fut Toru (coïncidence ?) qui débarqua dans sa chambre le premier, ses cheveux teints en blonds tout en bataille. Taka avait manqué de s'esclaffer en le voyant dans cet état, mais les paroles qu'il lui avait lâché l'avait étrangement refroidis.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de nous prendre la tête avec ce gosse ?! Je te promets que si tu ne le fais pas sortir de notre appartement par toi-même, je m'en chargerai et je ne ferai pas ça avec amour, crois-moi sur paroles Taka ! Je veux bien être sympa avec toi, mais il y a des limites à tes conneries ! »

Et il s'en était retourné encore plus énervé. Tomo, ayant eu peur de toute cette colère, s'était remis à pleurer et Taka s'était senti tellement faible et dépossédé qu'il n'avait pas réagis sur l'instant, vraiment sous le choc des révélations de son soi-disant ami. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir énervé, mais jamais à un tel point… Cela en était presque effrayant.

_Est-ce que Toru peut en arriver à s'en prendre à Tomo dans le futur s'il ne l'accepte toujours pas ?_ voilà une question supplémentaire dans l'esprit du chanteur, mais question dont il avait réellement honte. Toru n'était absolument pas une personne méchante, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal à lui, ni même à quelqu'un d'autre (ou alors il n'était pas au courant), alors songer cela de lui ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Sauf qu'il était clair que le guitariste ne faisait rien pour que l'on ne s'interroge pas de la même façon.

La journée s'était tout de même poursuivie avec l'arrivée de Maiko, et de sa petite fille Ayumi, sur les coups des onze heures. La tension entre les quatre garçons semblait s'être atténuée en la présence des deux filles – ne souhaitaient-ils tout bonnement pas ennuyer plus que ce qui était déjà fait l'ex petite amie de Taka.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de t'occuper de Tomo ? s'inquiéta une énième fois le chanteur.

— Je t'assure que non, rit subtilement la japonaise. Je te promets d'en prendre grand soin ! Et Ayumi a l'air de déjà l'apprécier, regarde les jouer ensemble ! ajouta-t-elle en un sourire.

— Merci beaucoup Maiko, tu n'imagines pas combien tu me…

— Tu m'as déjà remercié Taka, s'amusa-t-elle. Dépêche-toi de descendre, ils vont t'attendre en bas ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit franchement, soulagé de la savoir ici, avec son fils. Il alla d'ailleurs donner un baiser sur le front de ce dernier, lui recommandant d'être bien sage, avant de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient effectivement dans la voiture de Ryota.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! le chambra celui-ci.

— Je disais un dernier mot à Maiko. », se défendit Taka, ce qui fit légèrement rire le bassiste qui démarra la voiture en suivant.

« Tu es sûr que tu es avec nous Taka ? s'enquit Tomoya en venait auprès de moi.

— Oui oui, répondis-je vaguement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tomo, tout va bien avec Maiko et Ayumi.

— Oh !... Je ne pensais pas à Tomo…

— Je n'aime pas quand tu mens.

— Je suis désolé… »

Le batteur me poussa gentiment, m'offrant ensuite un sourire. Evidemment, je n'allais pas lui dire que je pensais au petit car je savais bien qu'il avait raison en me confortant dans le fait que Maiko s'occupait de lui, mais cela était plus fort que moi en quelque sorte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… J'avais l'impression d'être pire qu'une fille à avoir autant de choses dans l'esprit ! Cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout et plus les jours passaient avec Tomo, plus je trouvais que j'étais en train de changer. En bien, ou en mal, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je changeais.

Je me préoccupais davantage de ceux auxquels je tenais et j'avais envie de toujours faire plus d'efforts pour donner encore plus que le meilleur de moi-même. Ambitieux et travailleur, je l'avais toujours plus ou moins été, mais désormais c'était différent et je ne voulais absolument pas me tromper dans mes gestes, dans mes mots… Je faisais plus attention, j'étais plus attentif…. Sauf durant cette répétition.

« Je pense qu'on est bon pour _Liar_, non ? me tira Toru de mes pensées. On pourrait revoir _The Beginning_ ? J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le pont.

— Oui, et moi j'ai besoin de revoir les paroles de _Wherever You Are_, déclarai-je.

— De toute façon, il faut qu'on revoie les deux. Commençons par _Liar_, trancha Tomoya en se rasseyant derrière sa batterie.

— C'est parti ! », ajouta le bassiste.

J'acquiesçai d'un bref mouvement de la tête, empoignant de nouveau mon micro. Chanter me libérait la tête et, bien souvent de fois, je parvenais à me plonger complètement dans mes paroles, ne songeant qu'à elles et uniquement qu'à elles. C'était une sensation particulière, de tout oublier en l'espace de quelques minutes, mais tellement formidable que cela avait été pour cette raison que j'avais absolument voulu pouvoir vivre de ma passion.

Je chantais depuis que j'étais enfant. D'abord je reprenais les musiques de mes artistes favoris, saisissant une brosse à cheveux ou une télécommande en guise de micro, puis au fur et à mesure, j'avais commencé à griffonner quelques mots sur un papier, des paroles qui m'étaient propres et qui représentaient ce que je ressentais sur le moment. Tristesse, joie, colère, amour… Tout y passait, et encore aujourd'hui je suivais mon cœur pour mes textes. C'était important pour moi d'y mettre mon âme afin de me livrer auprès de mes fans. Je n'avais pas honte de qui j'étais et je ne portais pas de véritablement secret en moi… ou presque.

Nous terminâmes nos répétitions à plus de 20h passées et nous rentrâmes aussitôt à l'appartement où nous retrouvâmes Maiko, Ayumi et Tomo en train de mettre la table pour tout le monde. Mais à peine vis-je ce dernier que je m'empressai de l'attraper pour le serrer dans mes bras, faisant rire la jeune femme.

« Il a été adorable ! m'apprit-elle. Et tous les trois on a profité de votre absence pour préparer le dîner.

— Merci beaucoup, sourit Ryota. J'ai une faim de loup !

— Ayumi et toi restez manger avec nous ? l'interrogeai-je en m'asseyant, Tomo sur les jambes.

— Non, hocha-t-elle négativement le visage. Nous avons plus d'une heure de trajet et Nobu nous attend déjà à la maison. »

Nobu était son mari et le père de la petite Ayumi. J'acquiesçai donc et me relevai pour la raccompagner à la porte, la remerciant encore des dizaines de fois.

« Ce n'est rien, je peux bien faire ça, entre amis ! me sourit-elle. Prenez tous soin de vous et bon courage pour demain, je ne manquerai pas de vous regarder à la télé !

— Faites attention à vous en rentrant, lui répondis-je.

— Au revoir Tomo ! », s'exclama la fillette en trottinant derrière sa mère.

Tomo secoua sa main en guise de réponse et une fois que les deux filles eurent disparu dans les escaliers, je refermai la porte, retournant ensuite dans la cuisine où s'étaient déjà attablés mes trois amis. J'installai Tomo dans son siège puis m'assis à mon tour. Un léger sourire se traça sur mes lèvres lorsque j'aperçus le petit bol tout préparé pour le petit.

« Regarde ce qu'elle t'a préparé Maiko, lui dis-je. Tu vas te régaler !

— C'est pour quelle raison que vous vous êtes séparés tous les deux déjà ? me demanda Tomoya. Elle a l'air d'être une fille super.

— C'est le cas, approuvai-je. On s'est quitté parce qu'on ne se voyait pas suffisamment…

— Retrouve donc toi une copine Taka ! s'écria Ryota entre deux bouchées. Elle pourra s'occuper de Tomo comme ça et elle nous préparera de bons plats !

— Ca, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et tu sais de quoi je parle, pas vrai ? m'amusai-je à lui lancer une petite pique.

— Le célibataire endurci ! en rajouta une couche Tomoya tout aussi moqueur.

— Eh, vous n'êtes pas sympas les gars ! Les filles ne voient pas que je suis formidable, je n'y peux rien moi ! se défendit-il. Et puis je n'ai pas le physique de rêve de Toru non plus… »

A cette réflexion, nous nous mîmes tous à rire, même le guitariste qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait fait que manger en silence, nous écoutant charrier le bassiste.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas faire tomber les filles comme je le fais ! se valorisa-t-il en pouffant. D'ailleurs… je crois que j'ai une touche avec la petite Sachi !

— Sachi ? s'écria Ryota. Sachi… Notre Sachi ? Notre coiffeuse tu veux dire ?

— Bien sûr, de qui veux-tu que je parle sinon.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? s'intéressa Tomoya. Elle t'a montré quelque chose ? »

Je secouai la tête, amusé de leur conversation, mais m'en détachai pour reporter mon attention sur Tomo qui ouvrait en grand la bouche pour que je lui donne une nouvelle cuillère. Il semblait très heureux et je me dis alors qu'il avait du passer une bonne journée auprès de mon amie et de sa fille. Je me sentais content moi aussi je m'étais un peu inquiété pour rien durant les répétitions… mais c'est ça d'apprendre à être… papa… n'est-ce pas ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

« Il faut arrêter maintenant Taka ! J'en ai assez de tout ça, tu as assez joué la nounou là, c'est bon ! », s'exclama Toru en se plantant devant moi.

Je relevai le visage de mes papiers, fixant le guitariste qui ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

« Pendant toute l'émission tu étais complètement ailleurs, jusqu'à même en oublier des paroles ! Mais merde à la fin ! »

Ses deux mains s'abattirent violemment sur la table, me faisant sursauter sous l'effet de la surprise. Son regard noir chercha le mien, mais je détournai la tête en soupirant légèrement. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ? A force, je n'avais plus d'arguments, car il les connaissait par cœur. Il savait pourquoi je gardais Tomo, il savait que je voulais vraiment prendre soin de lui et que quoi qu'il me dise je ne décamperais absolument pas de ma position, mais il ne cessait de remettre tout ça sur le tapis… C'était peut-être ma faute… Oui, j'étais assez préoccupé par ce petit garçon, mais en même temps, je songeais que cela était normal étant donné qu'il était… mon fils. Mais évidemment, j'étais le seul au courant de cela.

« Réponds-moi Taka, dis-moi quelque chose !

— Mais que veux-tu que je te réponde Toru ? craquai-je. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me parles comme tu le fais !

— Alors arrête de te comporter comme un irresponsable ! Tu veux faire ton grand et te montrer à la hauteur pour Tomo alors que tu n'es même pas capable de t'assumer toi ? Tu fais vraiment pitié Taka… N'essaie pas de te donner de grands airs, n'essaie pas de chercher à faire des choses que tu ne peux pas faire ! débita-t-il sans ciller, l'air grave. Tu vas faire couler le groupe à cette allure, mais je compte bien ne pas te laisser faire et te redonner le peu de raison qu'il doit bien te rester. »

Incrédule, je demeurai là à le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte. J'avais parfaitement entendu tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, et il m'avait blessé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait une telle réaction, une réaction aussi démesurée. Il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant, comment pouvait-il remettre en cause jusqu'à notre groupe ? J'avais toujours chanté de tout mon cœur, m'étant enfoncé corps et âme dans la musique et voilà que l'un de mes amis doutait ouvertement de tout ce que j'avais bien pu faire ? Cela en était vraiment trop, il avait dépassé les bornes.

A mon tour, je me redressai, poussant sans douceur ma chaise, saisissant le tee-shirt du blond.

« C'est toi qui as perdu ta raison Toru ! m'énervai-je. Tu ne sais faire que des reproches et lancer des piques à tout va. Le plus gros problème, c'est toi ! Est-ce que Ryota et Tomoya se plaignent du fait que je garde Tomo avec nous ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que Tomo t'embête beaucoup, je me trompe ? Et si je suis inquiet pour lui, j'ai mes raisons de l'être ! terminai-je en le repoussant. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile… Je n'aurais jamais crû te le dire à toi un jour…

— C'est moi l'imbécile ? rebondit-il immédiatement en m'attrapant par les épaules pour me coller violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Tu ne penses qu'à ce gosse, il n'y a que ça dans ta tête ! Tu n'avances plus Taka, ça te bouffe, ça te ronge et ça va finir par complètement ruiner ta vie ! Tomo n'est pas méchant, Tomo ne me dérange pas de par sa présence… Il me dérange de par son existence. »

Nous nous fixâmes durant plusieurs secondes, et cette fois-ci je ne détournai pas mon regard du sien. Je le soutenais même avec ferveur, ne voulant pas lui donner raison. De toute façon, pour moi, il avait tort et je ne parvenais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de déclarer avec autant d'assurance… _Tomo le dérange de par son existence… _C'était des mots très durs à entendre. Il s'en prenait à une personne qui m'était très chère (bien que je n'arrivais pas tellement à m'en rendre compte) et il osait dire des choses aussi abominables. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir de la tête aux pieds. J'étais énervé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas été… mais Toru avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment été beaucoup trop loin dans ses propos.

Sans me contrôler, sans même y penser, mon poing s'abattit dans son ventre. Il poussa un cri guttural en reculant de plusieurs pas, entourant son ventre de son bras droit. Mon poing était toujours serré et je le fusillai des yeux. A cet instant, oui, je le détestais. Je détestais l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de la sorte de Tomo, sinon je te promets que je risque de m'énerver, le prévins-je.

— Frappe-moi autant que tu veux Taka, sourit le guitariste. Tu sais que j'ai parfaitement raison. Tu t'en rendras bien compte tout seul… Pauvre idiot.

— Ferme-la Toru, grinçai-je.

— Eh bien vas-y Taka, viens, viens me frapper encore une fois ! »

Il me provoquait. Il me provoquait et je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir ce sourire satisfait sur son visage. Cette rage qu'il avait fait naître en moi me prenait du plus profond de mes tripes et tant qu'elle ne se serait pas déversée sur lui, je ne me sentirais pas en paix avec moi-même. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, de dire que Tomo n'aurait jamais du naître. Il n'avait pas le droit !

De nouveau, mon poing droit fondit sur lui, sur son visage, mais il réussit à anticiper mon coup et à le retenir. Sans que je ne m'y sois préparé, lui-même en vint à me répondre par la violence et son poing cogna mon thorax, m'obligeant à faire quelques mètres en arrière, toussant à m'en arracher les poumons.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Taka.

— Je ne… »

Une violente quinte de toux mangea le reste de ma phrase. Le blond avait raison sur le fait que je ne l'aurais pas par la bagarre il avait fait du karaté jusqu'à en être ceinture marron, ce dont j'étais bien loin mais ce n'était pas forcément l'envie de le battre qui m'avait poussé à en venir là. Je voulais simplement protéger Tomo. Le protéger contre des paroles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Contre toutes mes attentes, Toru ne revint pas vers moi. Je le vis saisir son paquet de cigarettes et se laisser tomber sur le canapé, croisant les jambes en soupirant longuement.

« Tu… tu comptes continuer longtemps à me reprocher de garder Tomo ? », hésitai-je en retournant près de la table pour ranger mes feuilles.

Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques instants, mais finalement il me donna sa réponse.

« Tant qu'il sera là, à vivre dans le même appartement que nous, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire un quelconque effort. »

J'aurais dû m'y préparer. Cela me paraissait tellement logique… Avais-je seulement eu besoin de l'entendre de vive voix pour bien m'en apercevoir, qu'il ne ferait rien pour que cette cohabitation se passe au mieux.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Taka ? _J'ignorais ce que je pouvais bien faire. _Tu vas partir ? Tu vas déménager, te trouver un autre studio, pour Tomo et toi ? _En vérité, même si cette idée me paraissait incongrue, je ne voyais pas autre chose à faire. Aussi bien pour le bien de Tomo que pour le bien de tous. Prendre un peu de recul, me retrouver seul avec ce petit garçon… Cela m'effrayait réellement, mais s'il fallait en venir là pour que les choses redeviennent paisibles, alors j'étais prêt à encaisser cette épreuve et à faire de mon mieux pour que tout aille comme sur des roulettes.

« Très bien, lâchai-je. Je m'en vais.

— Hein ? s'étonna le blond en portant son attention sur moi.

— Je m'en vais. Nous nous en allons, rectifiai-je en insistant particulièrement sur le pronom personnel. C'est bien ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas Toru ? Et bien, nous partons. Nous partons maintenant. »

Et je n'attendis pas de réponse à cela pour filer en quatrième vitesse rassembler des affaires dans une valise. Je vidai, ou presque, ma penderie, en deux-temps trois-mouvements, tassant au maximum mes vêtements pour les faire rentrer, avant de prendre un sac pour y enfouir les effets de Tomo – ses jouets, ses habits, ses couches, et tout le reste. Demeurer dans cet appartement avec une telle ambiance me donnait juste envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici une seule seconde supplémentaire et hors de question pour Tomo qu'il revienne y mettre les pieds.

Une fois que j'eus tout rassemblé, je partis me chausser et ce fut ce moment précis que choisirent Tomoya et Ryota pour rentrer. Ils me virent, ainsi que tous mes bagages, et le bassiste fronça les sourcils en me questionnant à propos de tout cela.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Si vous voulez des explications, allez demander à Toru. »

La porte claqua derrière moi et je ne me retournai pas pour voir si mes deux amis l'avaient rouverte pour me regarder m'en aller. Ma colère envers le guitariste n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, mais je me sentais déjà un peu mieux maintenant que je m'étais éloigné de cet endroit empesté. M'éloigner de tout cela me ferait certainement du bien… du moins, je l'espérais.

Une petite heure plus tard, je me trouvais sur le palier de la porte de chez Maiko, là où j'avais déposé Tomo dans la matinée afin que mon amie s'en occupe le temps que nous, le groupe, donnions notre représentation sur le plateau de télévision sur lequel nous avions été invités…

_Dans les coulisses, on terminait de se faire coiffer et légèrement maquiller. Taka répétait une dernière fois les paroles de chaque chanson car même s'il les connaissait, il n'était jamais à l'abri d'un trou de mémoire – ce qui lui était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé lors d'un précédent concert –, tandis que Toru et Ryota fumaient une cigarette accoudés à la fenêtre et que Tomoya faisait quelques étirements pour son dos. Leur tour d'entrer sur le plateau et d'être filmé en direct n'allait plus tarder._

_ « … et maintenant, veuillez accueillir l'un des plus grands groupes de rock Japonais. Ils sont en activité depuis 2005 et préparent en ce moment un nouvel album. Merci d'applaudir ONE OK ROCK ! », les annonça le présentateur de l'émission._

_ Les quatre garçons firent leur fameux cri de guerre pour se donner du courage, se frappèrent dans les mains, puis, dans une pluie d'applaudissements et de cris, ils sortirent des coulisses pour s'installer derrière leurs instruments, sous le feu des projecteurs. Le chanteur saisit son micro, tapota doucement dedans afin de vérifier le son, et il balaya rapidement le public d'un regard circulaire avant de prononcer le nom de la première chanson qu'ils allaient interpréter._

_ « The Beginning. »_

_ Cette chanson avait été choisie pour être le générique de fin de « Rurouni Kenshin », un film adapté d'un manga qui raconte l'histoire d'un samouraï durant la période Bakumatsu (fin du shogunat Tokugawa). La plupart des personnes qui avaient vu ce film connaissaient certainement cette chanson, et c'était un peu pour la promouvoir qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour la jouer ce soir-là._

_ La suivante fut « Liar », puis vint « Wherever You Are ». Cette dernière possédait des paroles assez touchantes. Il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour, mais en cet instant précis, Taka ne trouvait pas aux paroles la même signification qu'elles avaient pu avoir lors de l'écriture de la chanson il y avait quelques années de cela. Pour le chanteur, ses paroles d'amour il avait l'impression de les adresser à Tomo et non pas à une fille dont il aurait pu être amoureux. A travers sa chanson, il déversait tout ce qu'il ressentait envers le petit garçon._

_ Sa gorge se serra tout à coup, les paroles restèrent bloquées à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de choses venaient de prendre possession de son esprit, tout ce qu'il vivait depuis l'arrivée du petit garçon dans sa vie. Tellement d'évènements… Tant de choses qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais faites. Des expériences nouvelles. Des questions, énormément de questions. Et une certaine maturité qu'il avait commencé à développer en lui. Il changeait, progressivement, il grandissait. Il le savait lui-même, mais il en prit davantage conscience durant cette ballade. Mais où tout ce chemin l'emmènerait-il ? Arriverait-il à être à la fois ce chanteur à la voix puissante et touchante et ce père qu'il apprenait tout juste à être ? Parviendrait-il à concilier ces deux voies plutôt différentes l'une de l'autre ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait ces questions, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois non plus._

_ Il y eut des murmures dans le public, et ce fut cela qui fit revenir le jeune homme à lui. Retournant sur Terre, il se ressaisit et reprit le train en marche, réussissant à récupérer le fil de la chanson, retrouvant tout de suite les bonnes paroles afin de terminer cette représentation qui, fallait-il bien l'avouer, l'avait remué un peu dans tous les sens._

« … et donc voilà, j'ai préféré partir que de rester dans cette ambiance, soupirai-je en buvant une gorgée du thé que mon amie avait préparé.

— Je comprends, répondit-elle. Mais je trouve cela étonnant de la part de Toru… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il te dirait des choses comme ça.

— Tu n'es pas la seule à être surprise… J'en suis au point de détester l'un de mes meilleurs amis Maiko.

— Il ne faut pas que tu le détestes, je suis sûre qu'il a de bonnes raisons d'agir comme ça… Il a peut-être des problèmes de son côté dont il ne vous a pas parlé… ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il faut lui chercher des excuses, repris-je. Depuis que j'ai Tomo avec moi, il ne l'accepte pas et c'est quasiment tous les jours qu'il s'en prend à lui, et à moi par la même occasion. »

Je vis le regard désolé et impuissant de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque part où aller Taka ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

— Je compte demander à un ami de nous héberger le temps que je trouve un nouvel appartement assez grand pour Tomo et moi. »

Elle hocha doucement le visage.

« Tu peux rester à la maison si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle. Il y a une chambre d'amis à l'étage et puis comme ça Tomo et Ayumi pourront jouer ensemble de temps en temps.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… fis-je mal à l'aise en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

— Alors comme ça, le problème est réglé ! me sourit-elle en se relevant. Prends tes affaires, je vais te faire visiter ta chambre. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire puis je sortis de table et me courbai devant elle.

« Merci beaucoup Maiko.

— Ne me remercie pas Taka, c'est normal que j'aide un ami. »

J'acquiesçai légèrement en me redressant, saisissant ma valise et le sac de Tomo qui jouait tranquillement dans le salon avec Ayumi. Je suivis Maiko à travers les pièces jusqu'à arriver à la fameuse chambre. Il y avait un lit double avec une commode sur laquelle était posée une télévision, une table de nuit avec des cadres qui représentaient des paysages, et je remarquai une porte.

« Tu as une salle de bain par ici, appris-je. Ce n'est pas bien grand par contre et Nobu n'a pas encore eu le temps de changer le miroir…

— C'est parfait. », approuvai-je avec sincérité.

Elle me sourit.

« Je te laisse t'installer, reprit-elle. Je suis dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Et à la suite d'un nouveau remerciement, elle s'en alla. Je refermai la porte derrière elle et collai mon dos contre, regardant vaguement ce nouvel endroit où je me trouvais. C'était plutôt simple, mais très agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux dans cette pièce, ce qui me plaisait car je songeais que cela aiderait Tomo à être mieux ici qu'avec Tomoya, Ryota et Toru. Même si Maiko ne voulait pas de mes remerciements, je lui devais beaucoup pour nous avoir donné un toit aussi rapidement. Je prévoyais toutefois de me trouver un logement le plus vite possible pour ne plus la déranger tel que je le faisais.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sans que je ne m'y sois attendu, et je tombai au sol, toujours dos contre la porte. J'entourai de mes bras, mes jambes tandis que ma tête vint se déposer sur mes genoux. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Je fermai les paupières durant plusieurs minutes, profitant de ce calme et de cet espèce de… recommencement. Ou plutôt, de nouveau départ. Enfin… Je ne savais pas réellement comment qualifier ce qui se passait tant j'avais l'impression de ne pas être en train de vivre cette situation.

Sae m'avait mis dans une sacrée affaire en surgissant de nouveau dans ma vie alors que je m'y attendais pas, me confiant Tomo, pour s'en aller sans de réelles explications. Pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte après s'être occupé de cet enfant durant presque un an ? Où était-elle partie ? Elle pouvait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il était… Reviendrait-elle me voir, le voir ? Il était quand même son fils… Je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas comprendre même si je m'évertuais à le faire, je devais simplement vivre au jour le jour jusqu'au moment où tout deviendrait plus clair… Mais les choses n'étaient pas si faciles que ça, malheureusement.

Je rouvris les yeux et mon regard se déposa sur ma valise. Après quelques secondes passées sans rien faire ni penser, je me relevai et commençai à ranger mes vêtements et tout le reste dans la commode et dans la salle de bain. Dans mon empressement de m'enfuir, je n'avais pas tout pris, il faudrait que j'aille faire quelques courses le lendemain. Une fois que tout fut installé, je m'assis en tailleur au centre du lit, mon téléphone portable dans les mains. J'hésitais à téléphoner à l'un de mes amis, Ryota ou Tomoya, pour les tenir au courant d'où je me trouvais, mais après quelques mûres réflexions, je décidai de juste couper mon portable. _Qu'on me laisse tranquille ce soir, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de nouvelles paroles blessantes après toutes celles que Toru m'a dites tout à l'heure. Laissez-moi. Juste qu'on s'oublie pendant quelques heures, ou jours._

L'abandonnant sur les couvertures, je partis dans le salon rejoindre mon amie et les deux enfants.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? souris-je à Ayumi. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire… ? »

La petite fille poussa ses jouets pour que je puisse me mettre là, à côté d'elle et de Tomo qui semblait totalement captivé par un drôle de livre coloré. Je me penchai un peu pour mieux regarder par-dessus son épaule, et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un livre où il fallait glisser ses doigts dans du tissu qui représentait des personnages. J'esquissai un sourire, attrapai Tomo par la taille pour le faire asseoir sur moi et lui empruntai son ouvrage.

« Regarde comment ça marche… », lui dis-je.

C'était la première fois que le chanteur venait à se poser un instant avec son fils et à prendre le temps de jouer avec lui. Il ne se souciait du regard de personne, il agissait simplement avec son cœur, ayant envie de se consacrer à ce petit garçon qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention pour exister dans ce monde. Tomo était certes très jeune, mais il n'était pas dupe et il comprenait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Bien des questions se bousculaient dans ses esprits, des questions qu'il ne pouvait poser à personne… « _Qui est Taka pour moi ? Est-ce que c'est un monsieur qui s'occupe de moi juste pendant quelques temps comme l'a fait la jolie dame avant lui ? Est-ce que Taka va me laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre après ?_ »…

Quoi qu'il en soit, une certaine complicité semblait progressivement s'instaurer entre les deux garçons. Ils prenaient le temps de se connaître davantage et ils voulaient avancer ensemble dans la vie, faire du mieux qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, l'un envers l'autre, malgré les réticences de certaines personnes les entourant. Ils se battraient durement et jamais ils ne se laisseraient faire.

Taka s'était déjà énormément attaché à ce petit bonhomme dont il avait récemment fait la connaissance, et la réciprocité était identique. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se forger et pour grandir.


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Cela faisait désormais plus d'une semaine que nous vivions, Tomo et moi, chez Maiko et sa famille. Je n'avais pas rallumé mon portable depuis que nous étions arrivés ici et donc, je n'avais pas donné, ni eu, de nouvelles de Toru, Ryota et Tomoya. Il fallait juste que je prenne un peu de recul face à tout ça, et que je me rende bien compte de la situation. Cela étant fait, je devais maintenant accepter ce qui se passait et ce n'était absolument pas l'étape la plus facile.

Au cours de ces derniers jours, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de Tomo. Grâce aux différents conseils de Maiko, mes gestes semblaient peu à peu moins maladroits. Je voulais réellement donner le meilleur de moi-même pour subvenir aux besoins du petit et, dans l'immédiat, j'avais l'impression de plutôt bien m'en sortir et cela se voyait aux réactions de Tomo. Celui-ci souriait davantage et commençait même à faire quelques bêtises maintenant qu'il osait se lâcher pour marcher un peu tout seul. Il adorait jouer avec Ayumi, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était courir à quatre pattes derrière Shin, le chat, pour essayer de lui attraper la queue. Moi, je n'aimais pas trop lorsqu'il jouait avec l'animal j'avais peur qu'il se reçoive un coup de griffes ou qu'il se fasse mordre mais mon amie m'avait assuré que cela n'arriverait jamais. Shin était inoffensif à ce qu'il paraît, mais je n'avais jamais trop confiance quand il se trouvait dans les parages.

Ma vie avait changé, elle avait été bousculée par un petit être de même pas un an, mais j'ignorais encore si cela était une bonne chose ou non. Je ne songeais pas à abandonner Tomo, loin de là, mais il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me disait faiblement que je faisais fausse route, que je me trompais quelque part. En vérité, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir et je m'étais rendu compte que je ne parvenais pas à combiner ma vie d'artiste avec ma vie de famille. Je sacrifiais cette première pour me consacrer pleinement (voire un peu trop) pour cette seconde… Sauf qu'il y aurait un moment où cela coincerait. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de chanter, cela me manquait même atrocement, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus cesser de m'occuper de Tomo….

Allongé sur le lit, je lâchai un petit soupir en m'asseyant en tailleur. Mes yeux se déposèrent sur le lit en bois dans lequel Tomo faisait sa sieste. Il avait l'air bien, totalement décontracté, et cela me décrocha un sourire. Ce petit garçon qui me ressemblait c'était mon enfant, mon fils.

« Mon fils... », soufflai-je légèrement.

J'avais encore un peu de mal à concevoir tout cela, mais à force de me répéter cette vérité, je finirai par m'y faire, et peut-être même à le dévoiler à tous mes proches. Comment prendraient-ils tous cette révélation ? Je n'en savais absolument rien.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me glissai hors de la chambre afin de rejoindre la cuisine pour me servir quelque chose à boire. A peine fus-je devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir, j'entendis, ou plutôt surpris, une conversation que Maiko et son mari, Nobu, tenaient. Je me plaquai immédiatement contre le mur, une main collée sur mon visage pour ne pas que ma respiration ne soit entendue et qu'elle ne révèle pas ma présence.

« … ça ne pourra pas durer.

— Oui, je le sais bien Nobu, mais je ne peux pas les mettre dehors… Taka est mon ami et je…

— Écoute, si toi tu ne le mets pas dehors, alors ce sera moi qui le ferait. On ne peut pas les garder comme ça indéfiniment.

— Tu as raison, soupira la jeune femme, mais laisse encore un peu de temps à Taka. Il recherche un appartement pour Tomo et lui.

— Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui Tomo pour lui ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait aller dans sa famille pour se faire héberger ? », demanda tout à coup Nobu.

Ce fut comme si je me prenais un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine et je fis tout de suite demi-tour, partant me réfugier dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet du lavabo, les mains tremblantes, pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas bon s'ils commençaient à se poser ce genre de questions… _Calme-toi, _tentai-je de me dire en mon for intérieur. _Tout va bien se passer. _Oui, je voulais vraiment m'en convaincre. En tout cas, j'avais bien compris que je devais débarrasser le planché au plus vite.

J'éteignis l'eau et demeurai fixement à regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. _Je crois bien que tout est en train de me glisser des mains. La situation ne fait que s'empirer plus les jours passent même si j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour arranger les choses. Ce n'est pas facile. _J'avais l'impression de n'avoir personne sur qui pouvoir compter, sur qui pouvoir m'appuyer. Il fallait que j'avance seul, à mes risques et périls… Sauf que je n'étais pas seul.

Trouver un appartement, et plus vite que ça, était à présent ma toute première priorité. Bien sûr que j'allais partir de chez Maiko, mais j'avais auparavant besoin de me poser, pour réfléchir. Mais d'après ce que venait de déclarer Nobu, je n'en avais apparemment pas le droit, alors… Soit. Je prendrai mon fils et ma valise et je m'en irai.

Taka se sentait seul et perdu, plus que jamais encore il ne l'avait pu l'être. On lui avait confié d'immenses responsabilités bien trop soudainement et sans aucune explication, et il avait choisi de n'en parler à personne. Était-ce par honte d'avoir un enfant alors que les autres membres du groupe n'en avaient pas encore ? Par honte de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, que son ancienne petite amie avait été enceinte de lui ? Même ses propres sentiments étaient confus, il n'y voyait pas clair dans tout ça, bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour retrouver la lumière du jour.

Il devait donc redoubler d'efforts pour se trouver un logement, et ce fut ce qu'il fit au cours du reste de la semaine. Il se rendit dans de nombreuses agences immobilières et se renseigna également sur le net. Tomo demeurait auprès de Maiko et Ayumi, mais le jeune homme avait promis à son fils qu'ils auraient bien vite un chez eux à eux seuls. Il ignorait le petit garçon avait tout compris à la situation, mais ce dernier lui avait souris à l'entente de ces paroles. _Un endroit à nous où nous seront enfin tranquilles… Je suis vraiment désolé de te promener ainsi de foyer en foyer, je te promets que tout ça va vite se terminer, _songeait Taka.

Le chanteur se sentait démuni et incapable de relever la tête. Quel était le problème avec le fait d'avoir un enfant ? D'accord, il fallait qu'il se consacre et passe du temps avec lui, mais il était parfaitement capable de poursuivre sa carrière en même temps s'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui était si réticent ? Et puis, même si lui n'était pas spécialement attiré à l'idée d'un enfant, il fallait quand même avouer que Tomo était adorable dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Il ne pleurait que rarement, jouait tout seul, s'adaptait dans n'importe quelle situation sans broncher, et physiquement, ses grands yeux sombres, ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues potelées en faisaient déjà craquer plus d'une alors comment pouvait-on le rejeter ? Taka ne comprenait définitivement pas la mentalité de toutes ces personnes qui se disaient être ses amis.

« Merci de nous avoir accueilli pendant tout ce temps, Tomo et moi. J'ai trouvé un appartement, appris-je à Maiko, il est dans le centre de Tokyo et on y emménage demain.

— Oh !, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est… une bonne chose pour vous… Enfin, je crois ? J'espère que ça va quand même s'arranger avec Toru. »

J'acquiesçai d'un bref mouvement du visage, haussant les épaules, signifiant plus ou moins que l'on verrait bien. Je fouillai ensuite dans mes poches pour en ressortir une petite enveloppe que je tendis à mon amie. Elle la fixa sans comprendre, puis m'interrogea en silence.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, lui répondis-je.

— Je ne peux pas accepter ça, reprit la jeune femme, je…

— Si, tu peux, la coupai-je. Je vais commencer à rassembler mes affaires. », changeai-je de sujet en lui souriant.

Je partis donc dans la chambre afin de remettre tout ce que j'avais emmené ici dans ma petite valise. Cela me prit pas moins d'une heure puis je me mis à songer qu'il serait peut-être bien de donner de mes nouvelles au reste du groupe. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais maintenant que j'allais avoir un toit sous lequel habiter, j'osais espérer que les choses changeraient. Je ne m'aventurais tout de même pas encore à penser que Toru pourrait accepter Tomo, cependant j'avais envie de croire en quelque chose.

Lâchant un soupir, je sortis le chargeur de mon portable pour brancher ce dernier. A plat ventre sur le lit, j'entrepris de lire la petite centaine de messages que j'avais reçus au cours de la semaine. Des publicités, mais pas que. Je vis rapidement le nom de Tomoya s'afficher et je lus la conversation : « Tu es parti où ? », « Toru nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé, reviens Taka ! », « On a eu une répétition aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pareil sans toi… », « Taka ? », « ... », et bien d'autres du même genre. Il y avait également Ryota, mon petit frère, ma mère et deux autres amis. Aucun signe de vie de Toru, pas même un petit message d'excuses…

Abandonnant mon téléphone, je roulai sur le dos, plaquant mon bras sur mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du guitariste. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi méchamment ? Je devais bien reconnaître que Tomo avait été une véritable surprise, mais une surprise pour tout le monde. Lui n'avait rien demandé et je ne concevais pas le fait que l'on puisse le repousser autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je réponde au batteur. Je m'assis donc au pied du lit et composai son numéro…

« Nous voilà chez nous Tomo… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?... »

Je me baissai légèrement afin de le déposer par terre. Le petit garçon demeura un instant assis là, sans bouger, puis finalement il se mit à quatre pattes et partit découvrir l'appartement. Un sourire se traça sur mes lèvres en le voyant faire, et je me mis à mon tour à bouger afin de déballer nos affaires. _On sera bien ici, tous les deux, je te le promets Tomo. _En tout cas, je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela soit le cas.

Je trouvais avoir suffisamment pris de recul et j'avais l'impression de n'avoir fait que fuir tout ce qui se passait. Il fallait que je me montre plus fort, je ne souhaitais pas que mon… fils… ait honte d'avoir un tel… père. Être un modèle, mais un bon modèle, pour lui était ce que je désirais. Pour cela il fallait que je cesse de faire n'importe quoi, de partir dans tous les sens et de ne pas savoir comment faire pour me remettre sur le bon chemin. Évidemment, cela paraissait très facile, dit ainsi, mais je savais parfaitement que cela me prendrait du temps.

Déposant mon sac sur le canapé, je partis ouvrir la fenêtre du salon et m'accoudai quelques minutes en regardant le paysage urbain qui s'étendait sous mes yeux. L'endroit était plutôt sympa, nous étions proches des transports en commun et il y avait pas mal de boutiques dans les alentours. Je me sentais réellement bien, un peu comme si ce logement me donnait le droit à un nouveau départ.

Je pris une longue inspiration et expirait tout aussi longuement avant de me retourner car Tomo tiraillait sur le bas de mon pantalon. Je me courbai pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui donner un baiser sur le front.

« C'est joli ici, ça te plaît Tomo ? C'est notre maison. »

_On y sera bien ici, _ajoutai-je en mon for intérieur. Les choses allaient évoluer dans le bon sens du terme, j'avais l'impression que je devais simplement arrêter de me poser trop de questions et de me prendre autant la tête. Les évènements se dérouleraient comme ils le devaient et nous verrions bien ce qui se passerait.


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Combien de temps est-ce que cela faisait depuis que j'étais parti, avec Tomo, de l'appartement dans lequel tout le groupe vivait, et que je n'avais pas vu mes amis… ? Environ deux semaines. Néanmoins, suite à mon emménagement dans mon propre appartement au centre de la capitale nippone, j'avais eu plusieurs fois (deux fois à vrai dire) Tomoya au téléphone. Aussi étrange que cela puisse le paraître, nous n'avions pas parlé de toute cette histoire, mais plutôt de notre futur album. Apparemment, et d'après mon ami, « l'affaire » n'était pas remontée bien haut, ce qui signifiait donc que l'on n'aurait pas de gros problème, sinon aucun. Je devais bien avouer que cela me rassurait, me retirait un léger poids de l'estomac, car je n'étais pas encore prêt pour tout dévoiler au grand jour.

Bien sûr, ce mensonge n'était pas des plus vivables, que ce soit pour Tomo, pour moi, et pour tous ceux qui nous entouraient, mais n'arrivant moi-même pas encore à assimiler tout cela, je me voyais mal le dire aux autres. Dans l'immédiat, nous resterions ainsi, dans cette situation. J'avais parfaitement conscience que je me mentais à moi-même, je me traitais parfois de lâche, mais cela ne me raisonnait pas. Peut-être attendais-je quelque chose, un déclic ? Je l'ignorais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le petit garçon grandissait bien et j'avais l'impression de le voir s'épanouir de jour en jour. Il s'ouvrait davantage aux autres, souriait un peu plus qu'auparavant et il essayait déjà de ne plus se tenir pour marcher. Son anniversaire ne tarderait pas non plus, et cela m'occupait légèrement l'esprit. Ce serait son tout premier alors nous devions fêter ça comme il le fallait ! J'allais encore, très certainement, avoir besoin de l'aide de mes amis… Un gâteau coloré, des rubans et des confettis, et bien sûr, des cadeaux. Si j'avais l'impression de prendre mon rôle de père de plus en plus au sérieux ?... J'y prenais naturellement goût.

Je coupai l'eau, enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches, puis me plantai devant le miroir. Mes cheveux gouttaient sur mes épaules, et je songeai peut-être à aller chez le coiffeur. J'en avais une bonne épaisseur sur la tête qui me tenait bien chaud un peu de ménage là-dedans ne pourrait pas me faire de mal… Quoi que. J'esquissai une légère moue contrariée : j'y tenais à cette véritable touffe.

Ce fut de petits gazouillis qui me tirèrent de ma contemplation. Tomo se réveillait doucement. Tant qu'il ne pleurait pas, j'avais le temps de me sécher et de m'habiller. Nous avions de la visite dans peu de temps, alors nous devions nous préparer, au moins un minimum.

Un tee-shirt et un jean plus tard, je rejoignis la chambre pour lever le petit de sa sieste.

« Tu as bien dormi Tomo ? »

Ce dernier, pour réponse, tendit ses deux bras dans ma direction pour que je le porte. Un sourire étira instinctivement mes lèvres tandis que je me penchai pour l'attraper. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis il vint se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Ma main caressa ses cheveux quelques secondes. Tomo était affectueux, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se calait de la sorte. Est-ce que tout allait bien… ? Son teint n'était pas pâle, il n'avait pas le nez pris, il ne toussait pas : il me paraissait en forme, alors je resserrai doucement mon étreinte, me dirigeant ensuite dans la cuisine.

Je mis Tomo dans sa chaise (une chaise haute en bois que j'avais achetée dans le courant de la semaine, dans un magasin d'occasion), lui donnai un biscuit, sur lequel il se jeta presque, et m'attelai à lui préparer son biberon. Le lait en train de chauffer, l'interphone retentit. Je baissai le feu et partis décrocher, ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble à nos invités. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir ma porte, que je vis Ryota et Tomoya dans les escaliers.

« Hey Taka ! s'exclama ce dernier en me donnant une légère accolade. Ca fait longtemps ! ajouta-t-il en un grand sourire ravi.

— Oui, répondis-je, et ça fait du bien de vous revoir ! Rentrez !

— Où est le petit bonhomme ? m'interrogea Ryota.

— Dans la cuisine, venez. », les invitai-je.

Ils se déchaussèrent puis me suivirent dans l'autre pièce où ils retrouvèrent Tomo.

« C'est fou comme il a grandi en si peu de temps ! s'étonna le batteur.

— Il a l'air bien ici, remarqua le bassiste. Tu te souviens de nous Tomo ? sourit-il au petit garçon.

— Ryota, tu vas lui faire peur. », reprit le premier.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres devant cette scène. Tomo avait ses grands yeux ouverts et observait, analysait ?, avec attention les deux garçons en face de lui. Il devait les reconnaître, à son âge les visages ne s'effaçaient qu'après plusieurs semaines, mais il demeurant sans doute surpris de les trouver là. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à être venus dans l'appartement depuis que nous y avions emménagé.

Ayant fini de faire son biberon, je lui échangeai contre les bouts de biscuits éparpillés sur sa tablette.

« Il se souvient de vous, ne t'en fais pas, m'adressai-je à Ryota. Il a juste besoin de se réhabituer à vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je vous fais du thé ? »

Mes deux amis se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire que se disaient-ils à travers cela… ?

« Je vais m'en occuper, se proposa Tomoya. Tu devrais peut-être aider ton cousin avec son biberon…

— Mon cousin ? fis-je instinctivement en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

— Oui, Tomo, tu sais… ? »

J'ouvris à mon tour des yeux aussi gros que des ballons, faisant rire les deux musiciens.

« Tu as encore besoin de repos on dirait ! », plaisanta Ryota.

Je passai une main derrière ma nuque en guise de gêne avant de me précipiter vers le petit garçon qui tournait son biberon dans tous les sens, manquant de nombreuses fois de le faire tomber. Je le lui pris donc des mains et le lui tins tandis qu'il tétait tranquillement. _Mon cousin… _Il était vrai que j'avais sorti ce mensonge là je ne devais plus l'oublier désormais. Heureusement que mes deux amis ici présents ne se doutaient de rien (du moins était-ce ce que je songeais et qu'ils me laissaient entrevoir, peut-être n'était-ce pas tout à fait le cas).

Tomoya se mit rapidement derrière les fourneaux pour nous préparer du thé alors que Ryota prit place sur la chaise voisine à la mienne.

« Taka, m'apostropha-t-il, je vais être direct avec toi : on a besoin de toi dans le groupe. Il faut que tu reviennes, on doit bosser sur les chansons pour le prochain album. »

Je pivotai légèrement vers lui afin de pouvoir le regarder.

« On n'est pas vraiment pressé, mais on n'est pas non plus en avance, ajouta-t-il.

— Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai besoin du groupe. Je n'ai pas chanté depuis trop longtemps, et ça me manque vraiment, lui répondis-je. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû partir sur un coup de tête de notre appartement, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

— C'est de celle de Toru ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement sec de la tête. Ca y était, nous abordions finalement ce sujet.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à Tomo, et à moi par la même occasion. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a pu me dire ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne voulais pas que cela prenne de telles proportions, mais quand bien même Tomo ne bronchait pas, il avait sans cesse une remarque déplaisante à faire.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux d'en discuter avec lui ? glissa le batteur tout en remuant le thé.

— Je l'attends, lui répondis-je. J'ai assez fait de pas vers lui pour tenter d'arranger les choses… Toru est mon ami, mais je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis et ce que je dois faire avec lui… »

Un long silence s'installa à la suite de mes paroles. Tomo termina son biberon et je le fis ensuite sortir de sa chaise pour qu'il puisse jouer par terre. Tomoya eut ainsi le temps de finir de préparer le thé et nous déménageâmes tous dans le salon, autour de la table basse.

« Revenons-en plutôt à la musique, reprit Tomoya. On a apporté quelques ébauches de trois instrumentales pour te les montrer, et ce serait pas mal si tu pouvais nous trouver des paroles.

— Je pense que c'est tout-à-fait de mon ressort. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire sincère puis Ryota me tendit les partitions. Sachant jouer de la guitare depuis plusieurs années déjà, je partis chercher mon instrument dans ma chambre pour en gratter les cordes. Je jouais donc la partie de Toru, et cela me donnait une idée du rythme de la chanson que mes amis avaient composée.

Le reste de l'après-midi nous le passâmes à travailler. Écrire, jouer, effacer, recommencer. Nous le fîmes avec bonne humeur et parfois même Tomo lâchait ses jouets pour nous rejoindre et taper sur la table ou dans ses mains, tout sourire. _« Un futur batteur ! »_, avait ri Ryota. Il n'était pas encore vraiment prêt pour prendre la relève sur Tomoya, mais d'ici quelques années, qui sait ?

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner, et une fois que Tomo fut couché, que mes amis décidèrent de rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le petit maintenant ? me demanda Tomoya sur le pas de la porte.

— Je vais chercher une crèche où le mettre la journée. Il paraît que les places sont difficiles à trouver, mais j'espère en avoir une, déclarai-je. Sinon, j'ai pensé à engager une nourrice à domicile… »

Cette seconde option serait vraiment dans le pire des cas. Ce n'était pas que j'avais quelque chose en particulier contre les nourrices, mais je savais que j'aurais davantage confiance si Tomo se trouvait avec d'autres enfants. De plus, cela l'habituerait un peu à la collectivité et le préparerait pour son entrée à l'école.

« Si tu as besoin de nous pour t'aider, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, d'accord Taka ? me fit part Ryota. Merci pour le dîner.

— Merci à vous deux, souris-je, touché des paroles de mon ami.

— A vendredi ! », clôtura le batteur.

Je leur fis un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Demeurant appuyé contre, je lâchai un profond soupir. Je me sentais bien, heureux de les avoir revus et d'avoir pu à nouveau partager ma passion et mon amour pour la musique avec eux. C'était très important pour moi et avec tout ce qui se passait c'était un bon moyen pour me changer les idées. Composer et chanter, il ne me fallait rien de plus pour me permettre de me soulager, de m'apaiser. Et sachant Tomo en paix, mes esprits s'envolaient ailleurs et tout allait pour le mieux du monde.

Ce soir-là, mon sommeil fut des plus paisibles et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de le trouver. Tombé dans les bras de Morphée, le Marchand de sable était passé, à l'instar de Tomo quelques heures plus tôt.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver une crèche où placer Tomo. Je ne voulais pas encore déranger Maiko pour qu'elle me garde Tomo le vendredi qui arrivait. J'avais parfaitement compris que son mari n'était pas des plus emballé à l'idée de nous aider, alors je ne souhaitais pas abuser de leur hospitalité, de leur gentillesse. Ils avaient beaucoup fait tous les deux – tous les trois car Ayumi s'était occupée de Tomo aussi –, mais maintenant je prenais les choses en main et si j'avais besoin d'aide, ce serait vraiment en dernier recours.

Je faisais le tour des crèches de la rue où nous habitions, de tous ses alentours, jusqu'à sur le chemin qui me menait au studio d'enregistrement ou à l'appartement où vivaient Tomoya, Toru et Ryota. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner, sinon cela serait compliqué pour y déposer Tomo. Cependant, toutes les réponses que j'avais reçues avaient été négatives. Je ne désespérais pas pour autant car j'avais trouvé des petites annonces de jeunes femmes qui recherchaient des enfants à garder, mais je ne me reposais pas non plus.

« Tu crois qu'on va te trouver une crèche ? fis-je au petit garçon, que je tenais dans mes bras, lorsque nous fûmes descendus du bus. Tu auras plein de copains avec qui t'amuser, mais il faudra que tu sois bien sage, d'accord ? »

J'obtins des gazouillis en guise de réponse et Tomo secoua légèrement son hochet qu'il avait dans les mains. Je le lui avais acheté plus tôt dans la matinée et depuis il n'avait plus voulu le quitter. C'était un hochet en plastique avec une tête de grenouille qui bougeait et faisait un bruit semblable à des maracas quand on le secouait. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce jouet, mais s'il lui plaisait, c'était l'essentiel après tout.

J'esquissai un petit sourire et lui offris un baiser sur le front. Nous continuâmes notre chemin sur plusieurs mètres, puis je sortis mon portable de ma poche afin de vérifier l'adresse que j'avais inscrite avant de partir. Je me stoppai après avoir traversé sur un passage piéton, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant le nom de la rue. Je l'aperçus plutôt rapidement et nous nous y dirigeâmes, poussant la porte de l'établissement.

Là, une jeune femme vint vers nous pour nous accueillir et me demander en quoi elle pouvait nous être utile. J'eus un instant d'absence, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire à force de répéter tout le temps la même chose, mais je me repris rapidement.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une place pour mon petit cousin, répondis-je. Est-ce que vous auriez ça ?

— Vous voulez une place pour l'année prochaine ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

— Non, ce serait pour tout de suite. C'est vraiment urgent en vérité, et j'ai déjà été voir dans plus de six crèches…

— Je suis sincèrement navrée Monsieur, mais vous savez, nous avons beaucoup d'enfants, et les places sont chères. On ne peut que vous faire une réservation pour l'année prochaine. »

Le soupir qui s'évada d'entre mes lèvres ne fut pas réellement contrôlé, et mon interlocutrice en prit compte. Elle tenta de sourire puis elle reprit la parole.

« Écoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, d'accord ? »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea dans les bureaux. Je visai un siège non loin de là et m'y assis. Je déposai Tomo par terre, déboutonnai un peu ma veste et frictionnai mes cheveux d'une main distraite. J'espérais sincèrement que j'obtiendrai une place ici, ça devenait urgent car il fallait que je retrouve mes amis dans peu de temps. Je tirai un peu sur mes bras pour m'étirer et mon attention fut portée sur un petit groupe d'enfants qui jouaient avec une jeune femme. Cette dernière montrait aux petits comment empiler des cubes de couleur et ainsi faire une tour que l'on s'empressait de détruire. Les enfants riaient à chaque fois et ce spectacle me fit inconsciemment sourire je rêvais un peu de la même chose pour Tomo.

Rebaissant le visage pour le regarder, je fixai un quart de seconde le sol… dépourvu du plus jeune. Ni une, ni deux, je me relevai, une vague de panique s'étendant en moi. Où avait-il bien pu disparaitre en si peu de temps ?

« Tomo ? Tomo, où es-tu ? », l'appelai-je en balayant la pièce du regard.

Je me mis à regarder derrière des fauteuils, des cartons, je me courbai pour le chercher sous des chaises, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Les battements de mon cœur accéléraient à chaque cachette où Tomo ne s'était pas caché, et la panique présente en moi continuait de croître. Je ne l'avais quitté des yeux qu'à peine quelques secondes ! Quelques secondes qui, apparemment, avaient suffi... Non. Non, Tomo devait être quelque part par là, pas bien loin, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça.

« Tomo ? tentai-je à nouveau en m'approchant de la jeune femme. Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon qui… »

J'ouvris de grands yeux en l'apercevant assis un peu plus loin, entouré d'autres enfants, en train de manier des cubes en bois. Je me jetai à genoux près de lui et l'attrapai dans mes bras. Je le serrai fort contre moi, terriblement désorienté, mais rassuré.

« Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça Tomo ? lui demandai-je en desserrant un peu mon étreinte. Tu m'as fait peur, je ne veux plus que tu recommences ça, tu m'entends ? », haussai-je la voix en fronçant les sourcils.

Évidemment, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal dans cette histoire, mais je grondai tout de même le petit garçon. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que s'enfuir comme il venait de le faire n'était pas bien et je ne voulais pas qu'il le refasse. Je m'étais vraiment inquiété pour lui et en l'espace de si peu de temps, tellement de choses m'étaient parvenues dans l'esprit. C'était peut-être idiot de s'imaginer le pire dans certaine situation, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Et si on l'avait kidnappé ? Et s'il s'était blessé ? Il y avait de nombreux scénarios possibles… Quoi qu'il en soit, tout était désormais rentré dans l'ordre et je n'avais plus à me faire du souci.

« C'est plaisant de voir un père comme vous, aussi impliqué avec son enfant.

— Pardon ? »

Je me tournai vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« Vous avez l'air d'être un bon père, reprit-elle.

— Euh… fis-je. Oui… Je ne sais pas… ajoutai-je vaguement en relâchant Tomo. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas son père. Ce n'est pas mon fils… C'est… »

Le reste demeura bloqué dans ma gorge. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Taka ? Explique donc que c'est ton petit cousin, cette même histoire que tu as raconté à tes amis, à tout ton entourage... _Je n'arrivais pas à le dire à cette inconnue, c'était un peu comme si je blessais indirectement Tomo.

Elle me regardait, intriguée, attendant la suite de ma phrase.

« C'est… C'est plutôt compliqué à vrai dire, me repris-je en esquissant un sourire.

— Je comprends… »

Je me demandai si elle avait réellement compris un traître mot de ce que j'avais déclaré, mais je n'eus guère le temps de trop m'interroger que ma précédente interlocutrice revint dans la pièce, des papiers dans la main.

« Nous pouvons accueillir votre enfant ici, m'apprit-elle. J'ai parlé à ma supérieure, et elle a accepté de vous donner ce dossier que voici. »

Je me relevai et pris ledit dossier en la remerciant en me courbant devant elle. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

« Vous le remplissez, nous le rendez et vous pourrez déposer le petit ici, dès demain matin ! ajouta-t-elle.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous remercier ! m'exclamai-je. C'est un vrai soulagement pour moi, merci infiniment. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire puis elle me conduisit dans un bureau afin de remplir les papiers. Je laissai Tomo avec sa collègue il était entre de bonnes mains, je le ressentais, et il semblait heureux de s'amuser avec d'autres enfants de son âge. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il y avait autant d'enfants avec lui et j'étais moi-même content de constater qu'il n'était pas réservé, qu'il s'intéressait aux jeux et souhaitait y participer. _Je ne connais pas grand-chose en rapport avec le développement d'un enfant, mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit ainsi. Enfin, je crois._

Et il chantait. Il chantait une nouvelle fois, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il chantait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il se sentait bien, libéré de tellement de choses, et bien sûr, cela s'entendait. Il ne pensait à rien, sinon à ses paroles, sinon à la musique. Il savait que Tomo était bien à la crèche, qu'il s'amusait et s'épanouissait comme les autres enfants de son âge. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant… ? Ce n'était pas oublié – il ne pouvait pas oublier –, mais il était passé à autre chose. Il avait vraiment l'impression de prendre un nouveau départ après ces dernières semaines difficiles durant lesquelles ses pensées s'étaient vues être chamboulées.

Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de la musique. Taka était incapable de vivre sans elle. Elle lui procurait un bien fou et bien souvent de fois il avait eu l'impression de s'en tirer grâce à elle. Il parvenait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et les chanter sans avoir peur de paraître ridicule était une chose qu'il arrivait très bien à faire. De la joie, de la haine, de l'amour, de la tristesse, tout cela il les maniait à la perfection, ou presque. Et c'était pour cette raison que pour perdurer, le groupe avait besoin de Taka. De ce chanteur, pas d'un autre. Tous les musiciens apportaient leur petite touche qui donnait ce petit quelque chose si particulier. Un grain de voix, un rythme tenu, un soupçon mélodieux, une pincée de frénésie voilà ce qui rendait ONE OK ROCK si puissant.

C'était ainsi que les quatre garçons bâtissaient leur groupe, leur _vie_. Et rien qui les entourait ne parviendrait à les faire arrêter. S'ils stoppaient la musique, c'était la même chose que si leur cœur cessait de battre dans leur poitrine. Tout cela leur était plus qu'essentiel et ils donnaient toujours le meilleur d'eux-mêmes afin que leurs fans ne soient jamais déçus de leur travail. Le prochain album qu'ils composaient tous ensembles promettait d'être vraiment intéressant.


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le mois de Décembre était arrivé, emmenant avec lui les premières neiges de la saison hivernale. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi et j'avais été contraint de refaire la garde robe de Tomo en lui choisissant des petits pulls bien plus chauds. Il continuait d'aller à la crèche tous les jours tandis que j'en profitais pour passer le plus de temps possible en studio avec le reste du groupe. Nous avancions doucement, mais sûrement, sur notre prochain album que nous espérions sortir en début du mois de Mars de l'année qui se profilait à l'horizon. Cependant, avant l'album, nous avions décidé d'annoncer la sortie d'un single intitulé « _Deeper Deeper/Nothing Helps_ » pour le début de l'année. Ce serait comme un cadeau de Noël pour nos fans. Notre dernière sortie remontait au mois d'Août et certains commençaient à s'impatienter (sans parler de notre maison de disques).

A l'occasion de cette fête, Ryota, Tomoya, Toru et moi-même nous nous étions mis d'accord pour la fêter tous les quatre ensemble – mais aussi avec Tomo, bien sûr. Nous avions prévu de commander de bons petits plats venant de chez un traiteur ainsi que quelques bouteilles de vin et de champagne. De mon côté, j'avais également prévu d'acheter un petit quelque chose pour chacun de mes amis. Pour notre batteur, j'avais choisi de nouvelles chaussures de sa marque préférée, pour notre bassiste, j'avais pris le dernier jeu vidéo qui lui faisait de l'œil et pour notre guitariste (malgré la relation toujours délicate que nous entretenions), j'avais déniché un briquet zippo avec le motif d'un dragon dessus. Et puis j'avais, bien entendu, trouvé des jouets pour Tomo : un petit camion sur lequel il pourrait monter, des cubes en bois comme ceux avec lesquels il s'amusait à la crèche, trois petits livres d'histoire et un nouveau biberon. C'était son premier Noël, alors je voulais lui faire plaisir. Je songeais que c'était vraiment important.

Lorsque nous nous étions baladés dans Tôkyô, il y avait moins d'une semaine de cela, le petit garçon était totalement tombé sous le charme d'un immense arbre de Noël décoré. Les boules décorées ainsi que les guirlandes lumineuses l'avaient tout de suite attiré et son regard pétillait de bonheur et d'admiration. Chez moi, quand j'étais encore enfant, nous n'avions jamais eu de sapin à parer, car nous ne fêtions ce jour qu'en festoyant plus grandement que d'habitude, mais en voyant Tomo aussi passionné, j'avais eu envie de lui donner le bonheur de décorer un arbre. Nous en avions donc acheté un, de taille moyenne, avec quelques décorations, et, une fois de retour à l'appartement, lui et moi y mîmes toute notre gaieté à installer tout ça. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant, surtout lorsque je branchais la guirlande électrique. Et depuis ces quatre derniers jours, Tomo s'endormait dans mes bras en regardant les lumières clignoter.

« Taka ? »

La voix de Toru me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu m'accompagnes dehors, pour fumer ? »

Je demeurai muet quelques secondes, surpris de sa proposition. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me demandait cela aussi soudainement. Après un regard vers Tomoya et Ryota qui rangeaient un peu notre matériel, j'acquiesçai d'un bref mouvement du visage, me relevai, attrapai ma veste et le suivis à l'extérieur. Nous nous accoudâmes à la rambarde du balcon et restâmes un petit moment sans parler. Je fixai l'horizon devant nous, et je pensai surtout à Tomo. La nuit commençait à tomber, nous avions répété toute la journée et il fallait que j'aille le chercher à la crèche.

« J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je m'adresse tout à coup à toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence entre nous venait de se briser. Je lui adressai un regard.

« Je ne viens pas chercher ton pardon, reprit-il en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette, je veux simplement que tu m'écoutes.

— Je t'écoute, Toru, approuvai-je.

— Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi brutalement lorsque tu nous as appris que tu devais t'occuper de Tomo. J'avais peur pour le groupe, je ne voulais pas que devoir s'occuper d'un enfant te perturbe pour écrire et composer avec nous. J'étais aussi inquiet pour nous tous, je me suis demandé comment tout ça pourrait se passer. J'ai mal réagi, avoua-t-il en un soupir.

— Tu nous as vraiment dit des choses dont je ne t'aurais jamais crû capable de dire, répliquai-je.

— J'en suis conscient, et je le regrette aujourd'hui. »

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur le soleil qui déclinait doucement au loin. Il était honnête avec moi, mon comportement devait donc être semblable au sien. J'avais des choses sur le cœur dont je voulais lui faire part.

« La fois où tu as dit que Tomo n'aurait jamais du naître, car il te dérangeait, racontai-je, ce jour-là, j'en suis arrivé à te détester. Pourtant, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais il est vrai que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'en prenais autant à Tomo, et à moi par conséquent.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Taka… soupira-t-il en terminant sa sucette mortelle. Je ne me rendais pas compte de mon comportement ridicule. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu as du t'éloigner, je crois que j'étais trop penché sur le travail. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que je le fixai, sans rien ajouter. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, une autre raison à ses agissements, mais quoi ? Il esquissa un léger sourire que je lui rendis.

« J'aimerais qu'on démarre l'année qui arrive sur de nouvelles bases, reprit-il. Je vais faire des efforts envers Tomo, et envers toi.

— Je te fais confiance là-dessus. »

Cela faisait désormais des années que je le connaissais, et je savais très bien que lorsqu'il s'engageait à faire quelque chose, il le faisait très bien. Maintenant que nous avions pu mettre cette histoire à plat, je devais bien avouer que je me sentais mieux. Passer du temps avec Toru alors que cette tension existait encore entre nous avait été insupportable. Cependant, une certaine fierté m'avait envahi. En effet, d'ordinaire j'étais toujours celui qui craquait et qui venait s'excuser, mais pas cette fois. Pas cette fois parce que je savais très bien que je n'avais commis aucun tort.

Notre relation serait désormais différente. Différente de celle que nous avions eue au cours de ce dernier mois, mais aussi différente de celle que nous avions eue auparavant. J'imaginais qu'elle serait sans doute plus forte, car nous ne voulions en aucun cas que cela se reproduise une seconde fois. Toutefois, il me faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de réellement digérer les paroles de mon ami. Je les avais écoutées avec grande attention, je pouvais les comprendre, mais cela mettrait plusieurs jours. En revanche, je comptais moi-même faire des efforts, et ces efforts viendraient de bon cœur.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche pour y jeter un coup d'œil avant de l'y renfoncer et de rattraper Toru qui rentrait dans le studio.

« Je dois récupérer Tomo à la crèche, tu viens avec moi ? »

Il me fixa un instant, incrédule, mais je lui offris un sourire sincère qui le fit accepter.

« C'est d'accord, Taka, je veux bien t'accompagner.

— Alors, la paix est revenue entre vous deux ? s'insinua Ryota dans la conversation en nous prenant tous les deux par les épaules.

— Euh, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! répondis-je en riant légèrement.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Tomoya en nous rejoignant. Le réveillon de Noël demain n'en sera que meilleur ! »

Le batteur avait raison, et j'avais bien l'impression que Toru avait choisi son moment pour venir me présenter ses excuses. Il y avait comme un air de renouveau qui planait entre nous quatre, un air de renouveau qui nous rendrait certainement plus forts.

Après avoir salué leurs deux amis, le chanteur et le guitariste se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus qui les conduirait juste en face de la crèche où se trouvait Tomo. Ils n'eurent guère longtemps à attendre et purent même trouver une place assise. Durant tout le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la sortie de leur prochain album, de toutes les chansons. Tous les deux appréciaient ce petit instant entre eux et ils espéraient secrètement avoir l'occasion de pouvoir repasser du temps ensemble, comme avant.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils sortirent du bus et Taka poussa la porte de l'établissement, suivi de près par Toru. Ce dernier regardait tout autour de lui, découvrant un monde qui lui était, jusqu'alors, plutôt inconnu. Il avait déjà eu l'opportunité de récupérer son petit cousin dans une crèche, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il était donc silencieux, laissant son ami gérer tout ça. Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher se faire la remarque comme quoi Taka s'était bien débrouillé malgré tout ce qui avait pu lu arriver. Il savait que le petit chanteur n'était pas un garçon très fort, mais il paraissait avoir grandi. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il le rejoignit près d'une jeune femme.

« Bonsoir, débuta Taka, je viens récupérer Tomo.

— Vous le trouverez certainement dans la pièce d'à côté, il doit jouer avec Yuki et les autres enfants. »

Le garçon la remercia, Toru fit de même en lui passant à côté, puis ils allèrent dans la seconde salle où il y avait bien une autre jeune femme. Le chanteur repéra rapidement le petit garçon et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui offrant un baiser sur le front. Ladite Yuki l'aperçut et vint lui parler.

« Tomo a été adorable aujourd'hui encore, lui apprit-elle en décoiffant gentiment le petit bonhomme. Par contre, il n'a pas beaucoup fait la sieste – à peine une heure. J'imagine qu'il devait être impatient de terminer le petit cadeau qu'on a fait faire à tous les enfants… sourit-elle. Je vais vous rendre ses affaires, vous me suivez ? »

Taka ne discuta pas et fut rapidement sur ses talons. Ils ressortirent de la pièce et passèrent devant Toru qui n'avait pas osé s'avancer.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un, monsieur ? l'interrogea l'éducatrice.

— Oh non, c'est mon ami, se mit à rire Taka. Il est venu chercher Tomo avec moi. »

Un court instant de silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune femme sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Son visage s'illumina soudainement et elle eut un grand sourire en reprenant la parole :

« Alors, c'est donc ça votre situation compliquée ? demanda-t-elle enthousiaste. Je veux bien vous croire que c'est embarrassant dans certains cas, mais vous n'avez pas à l'être ici, vous savez. Nous ne voulons que le bien des enfants, et tant qu'ils le sont, c'est le principal. »

Toru se tourna vers le plus petit, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que leur interlocutrice venait de débiter. Taka, lui, avait pris un coup de rouge sur les joues, se sentant, pour le coup, sacrément embarrassé. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait mis les pieds ici pour chercher une place pour Tomo, il avait rencontré cette demoiselle qui l'avait complimenté pour toute l'attention qu'il portait à son fils… Sauf que le chanteur avait, bien entendu, maladroitement démenti le fait que l'enfant soit le sien, déclarant que l'histoire était assez complexe. Le guitariste voulut alors ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais Taka le devança bien vite :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Nous sommes juste des amis, vous comprenez… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le blond saisit tout à coup ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, lui et moi. » lâcha-t-il plutôt froidement.

Elle se mêlait d'affaires qui ne la concernaient en rien, et Toru n'aimait pas les personnes dans son genre. Même si elle voyait régulièrement Taka, elle n'avait pas à se permettre d'émettre de telles hypothèses. Toutefois, les soupçons du guitariste venaient de se réveiller au sujet de son ami. Tomo était bien son petit cousin, non ? Quelle histoire avait-il été raconter ?!

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser… »

Le brun aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons avaient récupéré les affaires du petit garçon et tandis que Taka enfilait le blouson à ce dernier en lui demandant si sa journée lui avait plu, Toru se pencha vers lui.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu nous caches, n'est-ce pas, Taka ? »

Celui-ci redevint muet et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras pour se retourner vers le musicien qui le dépassait de dix bons centimètres.

« Je crois que Tomo a faim ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. J'ai entendu son ventre gargouiller. On va prendre un bon biberon chaud en arrivant à la maison, d'accord Tomo ? » s'adressa-t-il au petit qui lui répondit en gazouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

Fuir. Voilà ce qu'avait surtout appris à faire Taka au cours des dernières semaines. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il n'était qu'un lâche à mentir de la sorte, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à dévoiler la vérité… Vérité, qu'au fond, lui-même ne connaissait qu'à peine. Où était partie Sae ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui ? Où se trouvait-elle désormais ? Reviendrait-elle un jour ou l'autre pour revoir Tomo ? Et, à ce moment-là, voudrait-elle le lui reprendre ? Tout était vague, tout était flou mais il imaginait sans doute qu'en s'enfonçant dans le mensonge les choses changeraient…

Toru ne releva pas les paroles de son ami. Il se contenta simplement d'abandonner un soupir avant de le suivre dans la rue, le sac à langer de Tomo sur l'épaule. Les fêtes devaient s'écouler dans une bonne ambiance, alors il songeait à laisser les ennuis de côté durant cette période. On attendrait la nouvelle année pour avoir des réponses à tout ça.

Le jour qui suivit, nous nous rendîmes tous chez Tomoya chez qui nous avions prévu de faire le réveillon. Son appartement était plus spacieux que tous ceux des autres membres du groupe, et ses voisins étaient partis faire la fête à l'extérieur. Si jamais nous faisions du bruit, cela ne dérangerait donc personne. Ryota venait tout juste de me passer un coup de fil pour me prévenir qu'il m'attendait déjà en bas de chez moi. Il m'avait proposé, la veille, de passer nous prendre, Tomo et moi, car en ce jour de fête, les transports en commun avaient beaucoup de mal à arriver à l'heure où que ce soit. J'avais tout de suite accepté, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait venu un peu en avance.

« Viens vite là, Tomo, nous allons être en retard ! »

J'attrapai le petit garçon, l'emmitouflai bien au chaud dans son manteau avant de moi-même enfiler le mien. Je pris mon sac à dos au vol et, une fois Tomo dans les bras, je verrouillai la porte de mon appartement pour descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'eus peur de tomber à deux reprises, mais nous arrivâmes entiers jusqu'à la voiture de mon ami. Il fut surpris de me voir débarquer en trombe, presque en sueur.

« Et bien, tu viens de courir un marathon ou quoi, Taka ? me charia-t-il. Salut Tomo, tu vas bien ? s'adressa-t-il ensuite au petit en me le prenant des bras. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans le coffre si tu veux, me dit-il.

— Merci. On ne voulait pas te faire attendre, lui appris-je.

— Tu avais le temps, ça ne fait que cinq minutes que je suis là, m'assura-t-il. Je vais attacher le petit. »

J'acquiesçai d'un bref mouvement de la tête après l'avoir remercié encore une fois. Je m'installai à l'avant, à la place du passager et retirai mon bonnet. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, Ryota revint et la voiture ne tarda pas à démarrer.

« Comment ça s'est passé hier, avec Toru ? me demanda le bassiste.

— Plutôt bien entre lui et moi, mais ça a été plus difficile avec Tomo. Toru est venu le chercher à la crèche avec moi, au début Tomo ne lui a pas prêté attention, et quand nous sommes rentrés, Toru a voulu lui présenter ses excuses, mais il s'est accroché à mon cou et il s'est mis à pleurer… lui appris-je. C'est dingue comment un enfant peut réagir et ressentir les choses. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir Tomo à l'arrière. Il se tenait sage, son pouce dans sa bouche, et regardait le paysage défiler à travers les fenêtres. Les lumières de la ville devaient le ravir et je ne pus retenir un soupir, que Ryota nota. J'eus un léger rire, et nous échangeâmes un véritable sourire.

« Et tu as des nouvelles de ses parents ? Tu sais quand est-ce qu'ils vont venir le récupérer ? »

Je pinçai mes lèvres et tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que l'étau se resserrait autour de mon mensonge et cela ne manquait pas de m'effrayer.

« Je n'en ai pas encore eu… J'espère en recevoir avec la nouvelle année.

— Oui, avec la nouvelle année, répéta mon ami guère convaincu. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. _Si je sais ce que je fais ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Si seulement on m'avait donné davantage d'informations, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à mentir de la sorte ? _En fait, je ne savais plus où j'en étais_._ En ayant élaboré tout ce mensonge, j'avais comme le sentiment d'avoir honte de Tomo, d'avoir honte de… mon fils. Or, cela n'était pas le cas, je ne ressentais aucune honte à avoir eu un enfant j'avais peur. Peur des conséquences, peur des réactions de mon entourage, peur de tout. Je n'étais pas une personne forte, je ne l'avais même jamais été.

_Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool ce soir. J'ai mal à la tête. Tomo, où es-tu ? Où est-ce que tu es parti ? Est-ce que tu t'en es allé parce que je suis un père indigne ? Tomo, je t'en supplie, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai si mal à la tête. Ma vision est floue, tout est trouble autour de moi. _J'entendais le rire de mes amis, mais je ne comprenais pas leur plaisanterie. Se moquaient-ils de moi ? Du ridicule de ma situation ? Ils avaient raison de le faire, car j'étais réellement idiot, imbécile, incapable je n'étais qu'un lâche. Un lâche, et rien d'autre.

Je crus pouvoir me relever tout seul de ma chaise, mais le monde tout autour de moi tournait. Mes pieds n'avançaient pas l'un devant l'autre, force était de constater que je déviais sacrément sur la droite, puis sur la gauche. Je zigzaguai entre des plots invisibles, et cela me provoqua une crise de rire. Un rire nerveux qui résonna quelques secondes dans l'appartement, puis qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Quelqu'un me prit par les épaules – c'était Tomoya – et il me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille que je ne saisis pas. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à son canapé où il tenta tant bien que mal de me faire allonger.

« Je ne veux pas dormir ! m'exclamai-je en levant mes deux bras en l'air. Je veux partir danser en Australie, avec les kangourous ! Et je mettrais Tomo dans ma poche, pour faire comme eux. »

La fin de ma phrase ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose à cause d'un haut-le-cœur qui me prit par surprise. Je ne vomis cependant pas et cela sembla causer de plus gros dégâts. Je me redressai d'un coup et, passant outre mon vertige, je me dirigeai vers Toru que j'attrapai par la main en riant.

« Hahaha ! A la crèche, ils ont cru que Toru c'était mon copain ! Toruuuu, fis-je en me pendant presque à son cou, tu me fais un bisou, Toru-chan ? »

J'entraperçus un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, mais je n'obtins pas ce que je venais de lui demander. Il me repoussa simplement en riant à son tour en disant que j'étais complètement déchiré. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Je me sentais bien, moi. Je planais à dix milles lieux d'où j'aurais du me trouver, m'abandonnant totalement à l'alcool qui s'était infiltré dans mon sang. Je n'avais plus de responsabilités, je me sentais libre, libre !

« Toru-chaaan, insistai-je en revenant vers lui, pourquoi tu es méchant comme ça avec moi ? Je ne suis pas méchant, moi, avec toi, pas vrai, Toru-chan ?

— Va te coucher Taka, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, me répondit-il.

— Non, je ne veux pas dormir, répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, l'air boudeur tel un enfant capricieux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné à boire, sérieusement, les mecs ? s'amusa Ryota en me décoiffant, je crois qu'on l'a perdu pour ce soir.

— Il n'a du boire que trois ou quatre verres, déclara Tomoya. Heureusement que Tomo a le sommeil lourd.

— Je ne suis pas perdu, je ne suis pas perdu, répétai-je en bougeant mes bras dans tous les sens. Je vais bien. » les assurai-je en levant mon index devant eux, geste se voulant autoritaire.

Mais, de moi-même, je me sentis partir ailleurs, trop loin. Mes pas me reconduisirent au canapé sur lequel je m'écroulai de tout mon long jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le batteur le regarda s'affaler de la sorte avant de partir chercher une couverture dans son placard. Avec l'aide de Toru, ils installèrent Taka plus confortablement pour la nuit. Tomo, lui, dormait déjà depuis un petit moment dans la chambre de Tomoya.

« Quand est-ce qu'il nous parlera de tout ce qu'il doit gérer ? lâcha Ryota une fois que les trois amis furent sur le balcon, en train de fumer sous le clair de lune.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il nous parlera de quoi que ce soit. On le sait tous, Taka garde toujours tout pour lui, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, soupira le guitariste.

— C'est bien son plus grand problème, ajouta Tomoya. Il n'est pas bien depuis l'arrivée de ce petit. »

Les deux autres garçons étaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Mais qu'avaient-ils la possibilité de faire pour aider leur chanteur à aller mieux ? C'était compliqué.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose pour lui, dans cette situation, reprit Tomoya, on ne peut qu'être là si jamais les choses se dégradent davantage.

— Je me demande ce qu'il nous cache, avec cet enfant. Tout ça me semble si faux… » murmura Toru en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Ryota demeura silencieux, profondément touché par les ennuis de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, ils se sentaient tous concernés et leur impuissance les agaçait, mais, dans l'immédiat, ils leur étaient impossible de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce ne serait certainement pas en harcelant Taka jour et nuit qu'il leur révélerait son histoire, ils le savaient. Il fallait qu'ils se montrent patients envers lui, il n'y avait que cela à faire.

Le blond soupira, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et fit tourner entre ses doigts le zippo que son ami lui avait offert. Son pouce retraça le dragon dessiné dessus et un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, s'exclama-t-il, il met toujours le meilleur de lui-même dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. »

Il visait bien entendu la sortie de leur prochain single. Ryota et Tomoya le comprirent tout de suite et acquiescèrent du visage. Les trois musiciens finirent par rentrer et terminèrent la soirée en jouant à des jeux vidéo qui ne troublèrent pas une seule fois le profond sommeil du petit chanteur.

_Il y a des choses dont je me rappellerai pour toujours. Comment puis-je marcher sur ce chemin semé d'embûches ? Et sans regrets, je ne saurais jamais. Je dois juste y aller._


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, la lumière du jour m'aveuglant. Je frottai doucement mes yeux avant de me redresser afin de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Un violent mal de crâne m'assaillait et même en tentant de masser mes tempes, rien n'y faisait. Un bâillement faillit bien m'arracher la mâchoire, mais rapidement tout ce mal fut remplacé par l'inquiétude où se trouvait Tomo ? D'un bond, je me relevai, m'entravai dans ma couverture et manquai de tomber par terre, et je me ruai dans la chambre de Tomoya. Je voulus ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée ne céda pas. Renouvelant une fois encore l'expérience, je mis tout mon poids sur la poignée, mais le résultat fut le même. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je devais absolument aller trouver mes amis pour qu'ils m'aident. Que se passait-il ?

Ne me stoppant pas malgré un vertige, je parvins tant bien que mal à rejoindre la cuisine. Je criais le nom de Tomoya, ceux de Toru et Ryota, mais je n'obtenais aucune réponse. Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et ses dernières roulèrent sur mes joues tandis que je tambourinai contre la baie vitrée. Je ne parvenais pas non plus à l'ouvrir, mais les fenêtres ne cédaient pas sous mes coups. Où étaient-ils tous allés ? M'avaient-ils abandonné à mon triste sort ? Je me remis à hurler, mais ce fut le nom de Tomo, cette fois-ci. Je l'appelais, je le suppliais de ne pas partir sans moi, de ne pas me laisser, je lui demandais pardon de ne pas être le père qu'il méritait. Mes jambes flageolaient et à peine voulus-je me rendre à la porte de l'appartement qu'elles se dérobèrent sous moi. Je me vis tomber et j'emportai dans ma chute un cadre en verre qui éclata par terre.

Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge lorsque je remarquai le sang sur mes mains. Mon premier réflexe avait été de les mettre en avant bien sûr, pour m'éviter de me faire trop mal, sauf que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, au contraire. Assis au sol, je contemplai mes deux mains ouvertes sur mes cuisses. Des larmes coulaient, coulaient, coulaient. Certaines s'échouaient dans les plaies, salées, mauvaises. J'avais l'impression de crier, de hurler au monde entier ma souffrance, mon désespoir, pourtant, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche. J'étais muet, j'implosais en silence comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

Je ne sais combien de temps je demeurais là, à espérer que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Mon mal de crâne ne s'était pas estompé et la vue de mon sang me faisait tourner les esprits. Dans un dernier mouvement, mon corps s'affaissa, puis s'écroula par terre. J'étais allongé sur le côté gauche, comme un animal blessé, j'attendais mon heure. Mes bras, étendus devant moi, baignaient à présent dans une petite flaque de ce liquide rouge. J'avais ce goût de rouille dans la bouche. Je me mis à tousser, plutôt violemment, si bien que cela m'en arracha presque les poumons. Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon ventre, adoptant la position du fœtus. Mon regard s'était perdu, quelque part, au loin. Je ne me rendais plus compte de grand-chose jusqu'à ce que le sol se dérobe sous moi.

Je glissai dans un toboggan sans fin sans parvenir à m'agripper où que ce soit pour me retenir. Il n'y avait pas de rambardes, il n'y avait absolument rien. Tout était blanc, un blanc très clair, très lumineux, qui m'obligeait à fermer mes yeux. Où terminerai-je ? Dans quel endroit étais-je emporté ? Est-ce que c'était cela, le Paradis ? Ou bien l'Enfer. Je tâchais de mes mains blessées cette pureté illusoire. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon tomber pour toujours, à jamais. Toutefois, peu m'importait désormais du lieu où l'on me portait Tomo et tous mes amis paraissaient ne plus avoir besoin de moi, ne plus vouloir avoir à me supporter, alors je m'efforçais à me convaincre qu'il en était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Mais une nouvelle fois, l'espace changea pour me révéler une nouvelle réalité. Je me tenais debout au beau milieu d'une ruelle qui m'était familière. Il s'agissait de celle qui menait à ma résidence. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, j'entrepris de faire quelques pas. Pour quelle raison me retrouvais-je ici ? Qu'avais-je à y faire – à y voir ? Je ne comprenais pas, cependant, les choses ne tardèrent pas à s'éclaircir, car un cri, un appel, retentit dans la rue. Quelqu'un venait dans ma direction, un « Papa ! » sortit de sa bouche et je ne mis guère longtemps à saisir qu'il s'agissait de Tomo. Une vague de bien-être m'envahit, je me sentis soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé et, surtout, qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à son niveau. Il courait vers moi. Il avait grandi. Quel âge avait-il ? Quatre, ou peut-être cinq ans. Il me ressemblait de plus en plus. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, il en avait une bonne épaisseur qui bouclait légèrement. Un sourire s'étendit de lui-même sur mon visage alors que j'ouvrais les bras, prêt à l'accueillir pour le serrer contre moi. Je ne voulais plus le voir s'échapper, plus jamais. Mais alors qu'il accélérait sa course et que je mourrais d'impatience de ressentir son contact à nouveau, mon étreinte ne fut que le vide. Comme un fantôme, Tomo m'avait frappé de plein fouet sans même s'en inquiéter. Mes genoux cognèrent contre le sol et tout mon bonheur retomba.

J'entendais son rire, juste derrière moi, seulement, j'avais terriblement peur de me retourner pour voir dans quels bras il s'était logé, peur de découvrir le visage de cet homme qu'il avait appelé papa. Mon cœur venait de se briser sur la chaussée, mais il fallait que je sache, il le fallait absolument. Avec difficulté, je me remis sur mes jambes et alors que je pivotai sur mes talons, je fus pris au piège d'une cage. Des barreaux m'encadraient, je n'avais aucune possibilité pour m'enfuir de cette prison. Tomo était là, de l'autre côté, mais il ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention. Je courus jusqu'aux barreaux que je secouai de toutes mes forces, hurlant à mon fils que c'était moi son père, que j'étais là. Je le voyais grandir, devenir un adolescent, puis un homme. Je n'existais plus pour lui sinon que par un souvenir éphémère, si faible qu'il paraissait n'avoir jamais été.

J'étais comme un fou dans cette cage. Prisonnier de mes erreurs, de mes non-dits, de toutes mes peurs. Mes gémissements résonnaient sans fin dans l'immensité de l'endroit désert, des larmes débordaient en très grande quantité de mes yeux éteints et mon cœur n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, lui aussi. Tomo devait approcher, je faisais tout pour attirer son attention, mais il ne m'entendait pas il était en train de vieillir, emportant avec lui les instants partagés ensemble. Je lui hurlai d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois, de me regarder, et je crus voir sa main se tendre devant lui. Ses lèvres me semblèrent remuer puis tout se tut… avant d'exploser.

« AAAAH ! »

Son front était trempé de sueur, il lui semblait suffoquer. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps convulsait légèrement. Il avait chaud, mais en voulant repousser les draps qu'on lui avait mis dessus, il se prit les pieds dedans et tomba à plat ventre par terre. Affolé, il se débattit, s'emmêlant encore plus dans la couverture.

« Taka, calme-toi ! »

Toru, qui avait été alerté par son cri, était arrivé en trombe dans le salon. Voyant le chanteur dans tous ses états, il s'approcha de lui et tenta de l'aider à se défaire de ses liens. Néanmoins, le brun n'était pas remis de son étrange rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, alors il ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Arrête de bouger ! » haussa-t-il la voix en saisissant son ami par les épaules.

Ce dernier se stoppa aussitôt. Le guitariste eut un petit soupir. Il planta son regard dans celui de Taka et ne put s'y plonger plus de quelques secondes. Ce qu'il y vit l'effraya, il ne se sentait pas capable d'en voir davantage, autant pour lui que par respect envers le chanteur qui semblait se remettre doucement de ses émotions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il faiblement en fixant le blond d'un air encore absent.

— Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, tu as crié, et tu es tombé. »

Il ne répondit pas. Taka passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur avant de tenter de se relever en prenant appui sur le canapé. Toru vit ses efforts et l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, le soutenant tout de même car il voyait bien que son ami tremblait encore. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la table de la cuisine où il le fit asseoir. Une tasse fut bientôt déposée en face de lui, remplie du thé que Tomoya avait préparé avant de partir sous la douche. La chaleur de la boisson glissa dans la gorge du chanteur, lui faisant un bien fou. Le goût était plutôt singulier, un simple thé à la menthe, mais le batteur avait encore du y mettre quelque chose de plus pour lui donner ce goût-là, agréable, doux et puissant à la fois.

Toru s'assit à côté de lui, silencieux. Il ne savait pas de quoi lui parler, et il n'avait clairement pas envie de savoir ce dont avait rêvé son ami. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus revenir sur l'épisode qui s'était déroulé la veille, lorsque Taka avait un peu trop bu. Aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël, mais il ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'il aurait du l'être.

« J'ai eu peur… souffla tout à coup Taka. C'était si étrange… »

L'eau s'arrêta de couler dans la salle de bain. Tomoya avait fini de se laver.

« Toru, reprit le chanteur en relevant le visage de sa tasse pour fixer son ami, tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien pour Tomo ? »

Le silence persista du côté du musicien qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se renfonça dans ses pensées en buvant par petites gorgées son thé chaud. Il ne tremblait plus, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Toru ne saisissait pas tout ce qui venait d'arriver, toutefois, il lisait si facilement la douleur de son camarade qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester insensible.

« Tomo est très heureux avec toi. »

A peine eut-il déclaré cela que Ryota débarqua dans la cuisine. Il remarqua la mine consternée de ses amis, mais préféra ne pas demander d'explications. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à s'insinuer dans des histoires où on ne l'avait pas déjà impliqué à la base. Là, il n'avait rien entendu et songea plus judicieux de parler de la neige qui tombait déjà à l'extérieur. C'était un beau Noël cette année, alors il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête plus longtemps. Songer à autre chose durant un petit moment, profiter de tout ça, et on verrait ensuite ce qui se déclencherait.

Peu de temps après, Tomoya nous rejoignit à son tour et il me signala avoir entendu Tomo gazouiller dans la chambre. Je le remerciai et partis tant bien que mal, il fallait bien l'avouer, dans la pièce pour le récupérer. Ses grands yeux étaient ouverts et il me regardait en disant des mots qu'il m'était impossible à déchiffrer. Je ne pus tout de suite l'attraper et le prendre dans mes bras. Mon cauchemar vivait toujours dans mon esprit, cela me perturbait et je ne savais pas comment réagir après tout ça. Je m'approchai doucement de son lit et appuyai mes coudes sur mes barreaux pour me pencher vers lui. En roulant sur le côté, il parvint à s'asseoir sur le matelas et ses deux petits bras se tendirent dans ma direction pour que je le prenne. Je me sentais tellement mal… Avais-je seulement le droit de le toucher ? Je doutais de tout, de moi, de ce que j'avais pu faire jusqu'à présent. Il fallait néanmoins que je sois fort, où du moins que je fasse semblant de l'être, pour Tomo. Lui n'avait rien demandé et je souhaitais prendre soin de lui car il était devenu la prunelle de mes yeux.

Je tentai donc un sourire (je me demandais bien à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait ressembler, ce sourire) et j'attrapai mon fils qui vint immédiatement se coller contre ma poitrine pour me faire un câlin. Doucement, je caressai son dos, embrassant son front en lui murmurant à l'oreille que je lui promettais de faire de mon mieux pour la suite des événements, peu importe ce qu'ils nous réservaient. A la suite de ce moment de tendresse, je changeai sa couche, l'habillai, puis revins dans la cuisine où mes amis terminaient de débarrasser la table. Ils saluèrent tous chaleureusement Tomo et, tandis que je l'installai dans la chaise haute (que Tomoya avait empruntée à ses voisins pour l'occasion), le bassiste me fit légèrement sursauter en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu devrais partir te doucher, me dit-il. On va s'occuper de ton cousin avec Toru et Tomoya.

— Mais, je…

— On ne discute pas ! me coupa tout de suite le batteur en me poussant un peu vers la salle de bain. Et prends tout ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit. »

Je compris le message qu'ils voulaient me faire passer et ce fut après un regard échangé avec Toru que je partis m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Je me déshabillai rapidement et enclenchai l'eau qui tomba agréablement sur mon visage. Je demeurai un instant là, statique, les yeux clos, à simplement me questionner sur ce que j'avais à faire désormais. Mes peurs n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes j'étais maintenant effrayé à l'idée que l'on puisse m'enlever Tomo pour une raison ou pour une autre, et surtout, j'avais peur de ce dont moi j'étais incapable de faire. Je me battrais avec ferveur pour lui s'il le fallait, mais je me savais trop faible pour gagner. Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas être le père dont j'aurais moi-même rêvé d'avoir…

Un soupir s'évada de mes lèvres alors que j'entrepris de me laver les cheveux. Ce qui m'angoissait aussi grandement, c'était la révélation de ce mensonge à mes amis. J'avais bien l'impression que tout ça ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de Toru. Pour Tomoya et Ryota, j'étais bien loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils suspectaient. C'était dur à dévoiler, mais surtout, comment réagiraient-ils ? Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Je n'étais pas dupe, et je me doutais très bien que je devrais également en parler à nos fans, en parler aux médias. Je n'avais, dans l'immédiat, ni l'envie, ni le courage, de voir mon histoire publiée dans des tonnes de magazines, de voir la photo de mon fils partout. Non, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour tout ça. _A croire que je ne me tue pas suffisamment à remuer tout ça, à y faire très attention._

Et dorénavant, j'avais comme l'étrange impression que ce mauvais rêve ne cesserait de me trotter dans l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Ce sang sur mes mains, cette pièce blanche, Tomo qui ne me voyait plus et cette cage, cette prison, dans laquelle j'avais été enfermé… Je n'y comprenais rien, mais les images me hantaient comme un fantôme. Maintenant propre de la tête aux pieds, je regardai l'eau s'écouler dans le trou de la douche. Ce que je ressentais dans ma poitrine, j'aurais aimé que toute cette douleur s'en aille avec elle, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il neigeait dehors depuis tôt dans la matinée. Les flocons n'étaient pas très gros, mais ils descendaient par milliers du ciel. Les garçons s'étaient bien couverts et se trouvaient désormais dans le parc qui entourait la résidence de Tomoya. Tomo semblait aux anges, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur devant toute cette blancheur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce tapis de neige et, au début, lorsque Taka l'avait posé dessus, il était resté là, sans bouger. Finalement, le jeune homme l'avait rassuré et le petit prenait maintenant bien du plaisir à faire du quatre pattes dedans. Ce premier, après avoir fait un bonhomme de neige pour Tomo, avait été entraîné un peu contre son grès dans une bataille de boules de neige. Il faisait équipe avec Ryota, mais les deux musiciens étaient moins doués que leurs adversaires. Toru arrivait à éviter presque tous leurs lancés et Tomoya se faufilait facilement derrière eux pour les toucher.

Taka ne se contentait pas de participer à cette bataille de neige, non, il prenait véritablement beaucoup de plaisir à s'amuser de la sorte avec ses meilleurs amis. Il songeait à tous ses problèmes, mais plus il lançait de boules de neige, et plus il avait l'impression de se décharger. Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que métaphorique, mais rien que par ce simple geste, il se sentait différent, il se sentait mieux. S'ajoutant à cela, la joie de Tomo le comblait plus que tous les cadeaux qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Son fils était heureux, et rien d'autre au monde ne le rendait, lui, plus heureux que ça. Les paroles de Toru, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il les tenait entre ses mains, dans son cœur, et voulait y croire de tout son être.

Le soleil déclinait progressivement à l'horizon. Il était temps de rentrer se mettre au chaud autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, ou de chocolat chaud. Taka était étendu dans la neige, Tomo allongé sur lui, son visage contre son torse. Il avait entouré ses bras autour du petit garçon pour ne pas qu'il ait trop froid, et ils étaient installés là, tous les deux, paisibles, depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. La complicité qu'il développait au fil des jours avec son fils était belle et extrêmement importante à ses yeux. Ce qu'il attendait de l'année qui ne tarderait plus à arriver, c'était de devenir plus fort, et il le jurait sur la tête du petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas encore bien ce qui se passait.

« Taka, Tomo, vous venez ? »

C'était la voix de Tomoya qui les appelait.

« On arrive ! » répondit le chanteur.

Il se redressa doucement et un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que son fils avait de la neige sur le visage. Il la lui sortit en lui déclarant que ce n'était pas lui le bonhomme de neige, puis il emboita le pas à ses amis. _Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, ni ce dont je suis capable de faire, mais advienne ce qu'il adviendra. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts, n'est-ce pas Tomo ? Si le Destin a voulu que nous nous retrouvions, alors il doit y avoir une explication cachée derrière tout ça. Tous les deux, on peut la connaître, cette raison, j'en suis persuadé. _Il était pourtant bien plus jeune que le chanteur, mais ce dernier le trouvait déjà très fort pour son âge ce que lui n'était pas. Il lui demandait de lui prêter un peu de cette force, un peu de son courage en contrepartie de tout l'amour et la protection qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

« Taka, l'apostropha Toru lorsqu'ils furent remontés, j'avais pris ça pour Tomo. »

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Intrigué, le chanteur eut un haussement de sourcil, mais ne posa pas de question et montra le présent à l'enfant. Il l'aida à déchirer le papier et ils découvrirent un livre de chansons.

« J'imaginais que tu avais envie de chanter quelque chose pour ton… cousin.

— Merci beaucoup, Toru. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et le brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se mettre à la chansonnette. C'était des comptines, toutes simples, mais qui les réunirent tous les cinq.

Tous ensemble, et dans une ambiance plutôt posée, sereine, ils terminèrent l'année pour en débuter une suivante. Chacun possédait un objectif bien précis et espérait parvenir à réaliser tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Leur nouveau single sortit, comme prévu, au début du mois de Janvier et il fut très bien accueilli par la plupart des fans. Tandis que Tomo retournait jouer à la crèche avec ses petits copains, Taka, lui, se changeait les esprits en se plongeant corps et âme dans les dernières paroles des chansons pour le nouvel album. Ses cauchemars le poursuivaient toujours, nuit et jour, mais il tentait de faire profil bas pour ne pas que ça se remarque. Toutefois, ses amis n'étaient pas encore aveugles… Il arrivait à gérer la situation, dans l'immédiat, mais jusqu'à quand ? Seuls les événements futurs nous l'apprendraient.


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Après avoir entortillé son écharpe autour de son cou et enfoncé son bonnet noir sur sa tête, il verrouilla la porte de son appartement, empruntant ensuite les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'extérieur. Le temps était plutôt clair ce jour-là, ce qui le mettait manifestement de bonne humeur. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, ainsi que de son briquet, s'en alluma une, et rejoignit tranquillement l'arrêt de bus de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'y avait que deux autres personnes qui attendaient à ses côtés. En même temps, là où il se rendait, il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui voulait y aller.

Le froid lui mordait les doigts, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. La fumée qu'il rejetait devant lui causait des nuages assez conséquents, se mélangeant à ceux produits par sa respiration. Levant le visage vers le ciel, il remarqua une très faible lueur de soleil il ne percerait pas encore derrière les nuages, là-haut. Il faudrait attendre encore quelques semaines avant de pouvoir se découvrir. Le ronronnement d'un moteur tout proche le tira de sa contemplation, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu tout à fait terminer sa sucette à cancer, le bus s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il écrasa son mégot sur le trottoir, l'enfonçant dans la neige, puis monta finalement s'installer à l'arrière du véhicule.

Son regard se perdait dans le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. Il se demandait finalement si ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire n'était pas se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas directement. Au fond de lui, ce n'était pas forcément pour lui, ou pour ses deux autres amis, qu'il espérait trouver une réponse à toutes les questions qui planaient dans son esprit, mais surtout pour le petit chanteur. Il ne supportait plus son mutisme sur ce qui lui arrivait il avait envie de comprendre, de tout savoir, afin de pouvoir l'aider. Il n'était pas inconscient qu'il pourrait mal réagir, mais c'était pour son bien qu'il agissait de la sorte. Peut-être qu'il serait en colère sur l'instant, mais le guitariste était certain qu'il verrait la justesse de son action.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, le guitariste arriva à destination. Le froid avait commencé à lui mordre à la peau, il espérait un peu de chaleur chez ses hôtes. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer, il déposa finalement son index sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il n'attendit guère longtemps avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir devant lui, dévoilant Maiko avec un biberon de chocolat dans les mains. Elle fut surprise de sa visite, mais l'invita rapidement à venir s'installer autour d'un bon thé que Nobu prépara. Toru retira sa veste puis s'assit à table avec son couple d'amis. Ayumi était au salon, absorbée par les dessins animés qui tournaient à la télévision.

« Tout le monde va bien ? interrogea la jeune femme en tendant une tasse chaude au musicien.

— Merci. Oui, répondit-il, on peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, je suis venu vous voir parce que j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions… Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider, mais comme Taka est resté un petit moment ici, peut-être qu'il vous a parlé de quelque chose ? »

Un petit silence s'installa autour de la table. Ils attendaient que le guitariste poursuivre, et ce fut ce qu'il fit après avoir but une gorgée du thé brulant.

« Taka… Il n'est pas bien, du tout. Ryota, Tomoya et moi on le voit très bien, mais il ne nous parle de rien.

— C'est vrai qu'il avait plutôt l'air préoccupé lorsqu'il était ici, déclara Nobu, mais j'imagine que c'était à cause de votre dispute. »

Toru soupira légèrement.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été intelligent à réagir comme je l'ai fait, mais cela ne change rien au mal-être de Taka.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ? le questionna Maiko qui paraissait ne pas comprendre la situation.

— Depuis qu'il doit s'occuper de Tomo, il est devenu encore plus faible. Je vois qu'il a quand même mûri, mais il est tracassé par quelque chose que l'on ignore.

— Je suis navrée, mais il ne nous a rien dit à ce propos, reprit-elle.

— J'ai eu des soupçons moi aussi, se manifesta son mari. Je ne saisis pas très bien le lien qui unit Taka et cet enfant… ?

— Il dit que c'est son petit cousin. »

Le guitariste blond reprit sa tasse dans ses mains, laissant ses yeux se perdre un instant dans le petit tourbillon qu'il formait en remuant le thé vert. C'était une histoire assez compliquée, mine de rien, et ses amis ne semblaient guère plus renseignés à ce sujet qu'il ne l'était lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de reprendre la parole :

« J'ai été récupérer Tomo avec lui, il y a quelques jours de ça, à la crèche. Là-bas, une des auxiliaires a cru que Taka et moi étions un couple, alors j'imagine qu'il a du inventer une drôle d'histoire pour qu'elle pense ça. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire derrière sa main, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire en coin aux deux hommes.

« Et Ryota et Tomoya, ils n'en savent rien de tout ça ? demanda Nobu.

— Non. Taka ne parle à aucun d'entre nous, ni même à ses autres amis à ce que je vois. »

Ayumi débarqua dans la cuisine et tendit son biberon vide à sa mère. Cette dernière lui pria de bien vouloir saluer Toru, ce qu'elle fit avant de repartir dans le salon s'enrouler dans une couverture. Le guitariste sourit une nouvelle fois devant ce spectacle, c'était une petite fille vraiment adorable.

« Bon et bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, déclara-t-il finalement en se relevant. Merci pour le thé, et pour avoir pris le temps de m'écouter.

— C'est normal, Taka est aussi notre ami. J'espère que tout va s'arranger pour lui… »

Assis dans le bus du retour, Toru ne savait plus quoi avoir en tête. Personne n'était donc au courant de ce qu'était en train de faire Taka ? Cela était hallucinant… Il gardait tellement bien les choses en lui qu'aucun de ses amis ne pouvait deviner quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, le guitariste n'était pas dupe et il se doutait qu'à ce rythme là, le petit chanteur ne pourrait pas conserver son secret encore bien longtemps. Il finirait par craquer quand cela serait trop dur de se murer dans le silence mais qui sait s'il ne sera pas trop tard à ce moment.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! » songea-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la canette qui traînait devant lui. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et traversa la route afin de rejoindre le magasin de musique dans lequel il avait donné rendez-vous au batteur et au bassiste. Il voulait parler avec eux de ce qu'ils ressentaient de toute cette histoire et, éventuellement, voir ensemble s'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de faire tout avouer au plus têtu du groupe.

« Eh Toru ! »

L'interpellé se retourna pour saluer ses deux amis qui arrivaient ensemble. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la boutique afin de racheter une prise jack pour la basse de Ryota et un nouveau capodastre pour le guitariste. Une fois cela fait, ils décidèrent de se poser dans le cybercafé à quelques rues de là. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, ce fut bien évidemment le guitariste qui débuta la conversation.

« Je crois que je suis en train de devenir complètement fou à cause de Taka ! lâcha-t-il directement. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous raconte rien ? »

Ses deux interlocuteurs n'osèrent pas répondre tout de suite, mais Tomoya se lança après plusieurs secondes passées à se regarder.

« Écoute Toru, nous sommes tous concernés par Tomo et Taka, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose… Le forcer à nous parler ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée, selon moi.

— Je crois le contraire, répondit-il. Il faudrait le mettre au pied du mur, même s'il nous en voudrait, il finirait par comprendre que c'est pour son bien qu'on fait ça. On est tous inquiet pour lui, tu penses que c'est mieux de rester comme ça ? »

Il commençait à s'énerver, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière que les choses s'arrangeraient. Il abandonna un soupir.

« Si cela ne regardait que lui, je le laisserais faire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le groupe est impliqué, et je n'ai pas envie que sa mauvaise santé nous oblige à annuler des concerts, ou à repousser des répétitions. »

Ryota, qui était resté muet jusque là, acquiesça légèrement du visage aux dernières paroles de son ami.

« Toru a raison. Ce n'est pas vivable de rester dans une telle situation. Taka a certainement besoin d'un coup de main, de soutien, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, on ne peut pas lui offrir tout ça car on ne sait rien du mystère qui entoure Tomo, dit-il. Le petit est mignon, mais cela a trop duré pour qu'il n'y ait rien de bizarre dans tout ça. »

Ils demeurèrent tous dans leurs pensées pendant un petit instant. Quelle était la meilleure solution ? Taka était très bien parti se réfugier ailleurs lorsque la dispute entre lui et Toru avait éclaté, coupant les ponts avec ses amis durant près d'une semaine, il serait donc capable de renouveler l'expérience et qui sait pour combien de temps cette fois si on lui forçait un peu trop la main. Les trois musiciens se sentaient réellement impuissants pour leur ami peut-être était-ce Tomoya qui avait raison, au fond ? Laisser Taka vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Ils ne seraient pas de mauvais amis en agissant de la sorte, au contraire, mais quelque chose gênait profondément le guitariste. Il n'était pas du genre à renoncer aussi facilement.

« Je vais aller le voir, déclara-t-il, et discuter avec lui. On verra bien ce qui en ressortira après tout, non ?

— Je me demande si c'est une très bonne idée… murmura le batteur, songeur.

— Alors quoi, on n'essaie pas d'arranger les choses ?! haussa-t-il la voix.

— Je n'en sais rien, Toru ! tonna à son tour Tomoya. A t'entendre on croirait que tu es le seul impliqué dans tout ça.

— Calmez-vous, tenta de tempérer Ryota. Toru, fais comme tu as dit, et tiens nous au courant, d'accord ? C'est la seule option que l'on a dans l'immédiat, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. »

La discussion se stoppa donc sur cette idée, puis ils changèrent de sujet afin de se calmer les esprits. Ils parlèrent surtout de cette collaboration qui avait été demandée il y avait plusieurs mois de cela avec le groupe canadien Simple Plan. Ils aimaient tous les quatre ce que ces garçons faisaient, et Taka avait proposé de faire une chanson avec eux. L'idée avait semblé plaire à leur manager qui avait promis d'en faire part à la maison de disques puis à tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Cependant, comme il n'y avait encore aucune réponse, ils se demandaient si cela n'avait pas fini par tomber aux oubliettes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un de leur soi-disant « désir de star » ne serait pas abouti.

Dehors, le temps était en train de décliner. Le léger soleil de l'après-midi se cachait derrière les nuages et se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Les trois amis se quittèrent là-dessus et tandis que Ryota et Tomoya rentrèrent chez eux, Toru, lui, passa un petit coup de fil à Taka afin de s'assurer qu'il se trouvait bien chez lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans ses actions il avait entrepris un peu toute cette démarche en un jour, alors autant tout faire d'un coup pour ne pas que ça s'entasse.

J'étais en train de changer la couche de Tomo lorsque mon portable retentit à l'autre bout du salon. Je lâchai un soupir, me disant que la personne au bout du fil n'avait qu'à attendre deux secondes que je termine. Amusé par la chanson, le petit garçon tapait dans ses mains en babillant. Il semblait d'ors et déjà apprécier la musique que nous faisions ! Cela me fit sourire et je me mis à chantonner par-dessus la sonnerie du téléphone, donnant encore plus le loisir à Tomo de s'amuser. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt heureux que mon fils aime la musique, cela pouvait sans doute paraître ridicule, mais je trouvais que c'était une réelle bonne chose.

Reboutonnant son body, je lui renfilai son pantalon avant de le poser à terre. Il partit à quatre pattes rejoindre ses jouets. Je saisis mon portable au passage en allant mettre sa couche à la poubelle et je vis alors que Toru avait essayé de me joindre. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir en cette fin de journée… Je ne mis donc guère longtemps à le rappeler et il m'apprit qu'il comptait passer ici si je m'y trouvais. Je répondis par la positive, ne sachant en fait pas quoi dire d'autre, et il déclara qu'il arriverait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Nous raccrochâmes ensuite et je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Il avait fait allusion au fait qu'il avait dans les idées de m'interroger à propos de quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas deviner à l'avance ce dont il souhaitait me faire part, toutefois j'avais ma petite idée – et ce n'était pas forcément pour me plaire.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur ma pendule afin de voir l'heure et je me rendis compte qu'il ne faudrait pas tarder à préparer le dîner, surtout pour Tomo. J'inviterai certainement Toru à manger avec nous ce soir, cela me ferait un peu de compagnie et mon fils pourrait davantage se faire à lui, car entre eux deux, la relation semblait assez difficile à s'établir. J'ignorais si Tomo avait compris que le guitariste n'avait pas été très tolérant envers nous, mais plus le temps passait et plus cela me paraissait évident. Il était, certes, très jeune, cependant il n'en était pas pour autant idiot.

Je partis le rejoindre, m'asseyant en tailleur en face de lui. J'attrapai l'un des cubes en bois pour l'empiler sur un deuxième, puis sur un troisième, avant de donner un petit coup dedans pour tous les faire tomber. Je vis les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrir en grand puis il se mit à rire. Je renouvelai donc une nouvelle fois l'opération et, cette fois-ci, un rire strident retentit de sa gorge. A mon tour, je me mis à rire, le trouvant adorable et appréciant cet instant plus que jamais. Nous jouâmes ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes puis je lui dis de rester un peu au calme avant de dîner. Nous rangeâmes tous les deux ses cubes (il me les tendait tandis que je les mettais en ordre dans la boîte), et je lui sortis ses livres qu'il se mit à regarder entre deux galipettes qu'il faisait sur la couette que j'avais installée au sol et qui lui servait de tapis de jeux.

Après m'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire mal avec quoi que ce soit dans les alentours, je m'attelai sur le plan de travail, coupant du brocolis et des carottes que je comptais faire mijoter, puis écraser en purée, pour Tomo. A côté, je fis cuire des pâtes, du soja et du porc en sauce pour mon invité, qui ne tarderait plus à arriver, et moi-même. J'étais définitivement hors du contexte musical à cet instant, mais cela ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. Je prenais goût à préparer de petits plats à mon fils et cela me donnait aussi l'occasion de m'améliorer en cuisine. Inconsciemment, un sourire se traça sur mes lèvres quelques secondes avant que l'interphone ne se mette à sonner. Je baissai le feu et allai ouvrir.

Peu de temps après, je le vis arriver, nous nous saluâmes et je le fis entrer. Tomo et moi n'étions pas sortis ce jour-là, mais je pus constater que nous avions plutôt bien fait. Mon ami semblait congelé et je lui proposai de lui servir une tasse de thé bien chaude. Il accepta volontiers, et, après avoir dit bonjour à mon fils, il vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Tout de suite, il plaqua ses mains sur sa tasse en lâchant un petit soupir de bien-être. Cela me fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demandai-je finalement.

— J'ai vu Ryota et Tomoya tout à l'heure, m'apprit-il, et nous avons parlé de toi.

— De moi ? Pourquoi ? fis-je, étonné.

— Oui, parce que nous sommes tous les trois inquiets pour toi. »

Je ne répondis pas, baissant légèrement les yeux vers ma propre tasse. J'avais bien sûr compris de quel sujet il s'agissait.

« Écoute, reprit-il, je ne veux pas te sembler lourd ou bien peut-être même me mêler d'affaires qui ne me concerne pas le premier, mais c'est tellement facile de voir que tu ne vas pas bien Taka. Regarde ce qui s'est passé le jour de Noël…

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, à toi et à Ryota et Tomoya, je vais bien, insistai-je, agacé car je ne voulais pas songer de nouveau à ce moment.

— Non, haussa-t-il la voix en me faisant sursauter, non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Bon sang Taka, mais réagis un peu ! Parle-nous !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Toru ? m'emportai-je en me levant de table. Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire ! Ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper d'un enfant tous les jours, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter, vous le savez déjà.

— Dis-nous simplement la vérité à propos de lui. »

Sa franchise et le fait que ses paroles soient si directes m'avaient toujours surpris et impressionné. Je demeurai muet face à lui, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Alors il se doutait de quelque chose pour Tomo ? J'avais peut-être fait un faux pas quelque part, je n'avais pas assez protégé mon secret… Ce n'était pas facile de s'occuper d'un enfant tous les jours, ça non, mais cela était encore plus compliqué dans les conditions dans lesquelles je me trouvais. Sauf que je ne pouvais rien dire, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas, même si maintenant j'avais accepté le fait que Tomo soit bel et bien mon fils.

Il avait frappé en plein dans le mil, en plein cœur de ce qui me faisait totalement perdre pieds. Debout devant lui, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte minuscule qui se noyait dans un lac immense. Je devais relever la tête, encaisser plus rapidement le coup, mais je n'avais jamais été capable de le faire en vingt-quatre ans de ma vie, alors cela s'avérait plutôt difficile. Je me contentai donc de me retourner pour terminer d'un geste maladroit la cuisson du repas. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Ma vue se brouilla et je ne vis qu'un voile blanc. Le sang me montait à la tête, provoquant un violent mal de crâne et je dus m'accrocher à l'évier afin de ne pas m'écrouler par terre.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de mon ami, et je l'entendis vaguement me dire de m'asseoir pour me calmer. Il me soutint jusque sur le canapé et me conseilla même de m'allonger quelques secondes. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et ne les rouvris que lorsque je sentis une petite main chaude sur mon bras. Tomo me fixait de ses grands yeux marron et je ne sus pourquoi à cet instant un véritable sanglot s'empara de tout mon être. De grosses larmes perlaient sur mes joues, mouillant mon tee-shirt, sans que je ne parvienne à les stopper. Je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas m'étouffer et je saisis mon fils pour le serrer très fort contre ma poitrine. C'était dur, tellement dur. Je me détestais de lui faire subir tout ça, de n'être pas aussi fort que Toru, ou que tous mes autres amis.

Le guitariste ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules dans le but de nous étreindre tous les deux. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur sa propre épaule, tenant fébrilement la main de Tomo dans la mienne. Le petit garçon ne disait pas un mot, j'avais la terrible impression qu'il taisait ses sentiments et qu'il le faisait tellement mieux que moi, et à cette idée, je fus pris de légers tremblements. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de mon ami qui me redressa et me traîna presque jusqu'à la cuisine où je vis qu'il avait terminé le repas. Dans un silence pesant, brisé seulement lorsque je reniflais bruyamment, je fis manger Tomo sous l'œil attentif de Toru qui se chargea ensuite de le coucher.

Nous nous retrouvâmes ensuite seuls et ce fut à cet instant que le blond me donna une gifle magistrale. Heureusement que j'étais assis, sinon je crois que je serais tombé. Cela eut pour effet immédiat de faire cesser le flot de larmes qui m'assaillait toujours. Portant une main sur ma joue qui chauffait, je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Le courage n'avait jamais été mon fort non plus. Par chance, enfin j'ignore si je pouvais nommer cela ainsi, Toru fléchit les jambes jusqu'à être à ma hauteur et il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire lever le visage. Mon regard le fuyait, honteux de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Taka… soupira-t-il. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que ce n'est plus possible ce que tu es en train de vivre. »

Il avait raison, mais il ne m'apprenait rien. Je m'en étais parfaitement rendu compte sans que l'on ne me le dise.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler à Ryota et Tomoya, parle-moi au moins à moi… Je ne peux pas te promettre de faire de miracles, mais je ferais ce que je pourrais pour t'aider. »

Mes yeux croisèrent son regard insistant braqué sur moi. De la sincérité. Ce fut ce que j'y lus, mais je ne parvins pas à lui répondre. Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et je n'avais aucun doute sur ses propos, le problème ne se résidait pas là. _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Taka ? Maintenant, tu es au pied du mur, tu n'as plus la possibilité de faire autre chose. _Est-ce que ce serait la meilleure des choses à faire ? Il devait arrêter de me poursuivre avec ses belles paroles j'avais la soudaine impression de devenir fou.

J'avais perdu le nord, cela n'était pas nouveau, mais plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais l'impression de m'en sortir que je m'apercevais que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Rien n'allait mieux, je n'allais pas mieux c'était sans doute même de pire en pire. Toru relâcha mon menton et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je ne m'étais jusqu'alors jamais rendu compte à quel point mon ami était beau. J'avais chaud, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, un peu comme si j'avais été drogué – cela était certainement car j'avais trop pleuré. J'agis sans réfléchir quand je tirai mon ami par le col de son tee-shirt pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser. Je ne ressentais rien, sinon une immense peine qui brûlait mon cœur. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, là, qui resterait tout près de moi un petit instant.

Il ne me repoussa pas, mais mit un instant avant de se laisser aller. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour se rencontrer une seconde fois. Le baiser fut plus intense, plus profond. Nos langues devinrent un ballet furieux et bien vite Toru m'attrapa par la taille. Une décharge électrique se produisit dans tout mon corps et je compris que je ne pourrais réprimer ce désir qui venait d'éclater en moi. Mes mains s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes à sa chevelure et je l'entraînai ensuite sur le canapé. Il ne disait rien il cédait simplement à ce que je faisais. _Il te comprend bien mieux que toi-même tu ne te comprends. _

J'avais de plus en plus chaud et la chaleur de nos corps ne faisait qu'accroître mon attrait à son égard. Je n'étais rien, je n'étais qu'un être faible qui n'avait jamais su faire la part des choses. Un gamin immature. Je lui susurrai des mots à l'oreille tout en lui mordillant le lobe je voulais encore plus. Alors il échangea nos positions et je basculai sous lui, m'agrippant à son dos dont les vêtements avaient été retirés. Bientôt nos gémissements retentirent dans le salon et je me perdis complètement au creux de son cou, son parfum s'empreignant en moi, m'hypnotisant comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar.

La conscience qu'il me restait à cet instant ? Plus aucune. Je ne visualisais pas bien les conséquences qu'aurait mon acte le jour suivant. En fait, j'avais juste besoin de le faire, ce n'était qu'une pulsion, mais qui renfermait tout de même plus qu'un désir charnel. Je ne songeais plus à rien, à plus rien du tout.


End file.
